Um Amor Quase Perdido
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: É o ultimo ano deles em Hogwarts, faltando duas semanas. Voldemort foi destruido. Harry e Hermione assumiram seu sentimentos um pelo outro e fazem planos para o futuro, até que algo horrivel acontece no beco diagonal... [TERMINADA]
1. a volta dos comensais da morte

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 1 - Retorno dos Comensais da Morte**

Pela primeira vez na vida, Harry Potter estava completamente feliz. Ele não se lembrava de ter sentimentos como aquele até agora. No ano anterior, certos eventos tornaram isso possível.

O mais importante foi sua vitória contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Obviamente ele não estava muito feliz por ter matado alguém, mas finalmente ele entendeu porque aquilo tinha de ser feito. A profecia previa isso. E sua coragem e determinação salvaram o mundo bruxo, e a verdade livrou o mundo de um fato horrível.

E o próximo evento foi o que causou maior felicidade após esse ano em Hogwarts. Ele e Hermione descobriram os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, eles estavam apaixonados. Por causa dessa revelação, e pelo ultimo ano na escola eles precisavam fazer decisões importantes para o futuro.

Restavam apenas duas semanas para o fim do ano. Já tinham feito todos os NIEM's. Harry ainda planejava ser auror, dependendo do resultado dos seus exames. Hermione ainda não tinha certeza do que ia fazer, ela tinha varias idéias sobre as carreiras que queria seguir. Ela estava pensando em trabalhar no St. Mungos. Mas Harry sabia que seja o que ela escolhesse seria o melhor, e que ela seria a melhor.

E outro, era que agora tinha 17 anos e ia se formar em Hogwarts, o que significava que ele seria visto como maior de idade, ele seria visto como adulto pelo mundo bruxo, ele podia usar magia em qualquer lugar sem restrições e ele podia finalmente se livrar do Dursley para sempre.

Harry herdara a fortuna da família Black e todas as propriedades. E agora tinha 17, a idade necessária para pegar tudo o que era seu. O professor Dumbledore lhe disse que Sirius fizera isso pouco antes de antes de morrer. Com a fortuna da família Black, e a que seus pais deixaram. Harry era agora um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo bruxo. O que significava que não faltaria nada para ele e Hermione pro resto da vida deles. Que a família que tanto queriam, teria todo o cuidado necessário.

Incluída na sua herança estava a propriedade numero 12 do largo Grimmauld. Harry tinha sua própria casa, e Voldemort destruído, ele nunca precisaria voltar para a casa do Dursley protegida pelo amor de sua mãe. Mas de qualquer forma a casa precisava de uma limpeza, enquanto isso foi convidado para ficar na' Toca.

Harry estava muito agradecido por tudo que Sirius fez, mesmo que preferisse ter seu padrinho vivo. Mas sabia que isso era impossível. Por um bom tempo ele não estava aberto para falar sobre Sirius com ninguém, por causa da imensa falta de seu padrinho e o peso de saber que a morte foi sua culpa. Mas agora ele podia se abrir e falar sobre seu padrinho sem problemas, tudo graças a Hermione.

Ela finalmente o fez acreditar que a morte dele não tinha sido sua culpa. Ela finalmente o fez se abrir e deixar que os sentimentos se fossem, sentimento que trancou dentro de si por muito tempo.

Hermione era simplesmente incrível. O amor que tinha por ela foi se tornando mais do que palavras. Ela o ajudou passar por tudo o que aconteceu durante esses sete anos. Ela sempre esteve com ele não importa como. Ela se ofereceu para ajudar varias vezes sem pedir nada em troca, e o mais importante colocou a vida dela mais de uma vez em perigo para ajudá-lo. Ele desejava que ela estivesse ali agora. Ele a beijaria até ficarem sem ar. Ele sabia que ela era a razão dele estar vivo até hoje.

Pensar em Hermione o fez lembrar que tinha que voltar para o castelo. Ela já devia estar voltando do beco diagonal. E quando ela chegasse iriam discutir seus planos para futuro.

-----

Hermione amava fazer compras, especialmente no beco diagonal. Lá havia muitas lojas maravilhosas, que ela nunca sabia qual ir primeiro. E é claro que a livraria era sua favorita. Ela demorou tanto com seus pais que pareceu que tinham ido a todas as lojas, ate que Hermione percebeu que devia voltar logo a Hogwarts.

Após passar por muitas lojas os pais de Hermione estavam voltando ao caldeirão furado para retornar a Londres.

De repente, duas figuras de preto encapuzadas aparataram na frente de Hermione e de seus pais. Antes que ela pudesse reagir foi atacada por um feitiço estuporante. E para piorar ainda mais, ela viu seus pais serem atingidos por dois raios de luz verde. Ela não podia se mexer. Estava sem ninguém. As pessoas em volta começaram a gritar e correr em terror. A figura mais larga a tirou do chão a colocou em seus ombros, e correu com seu cúmplice.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione e seus pais deixaram a ultima loja, cinco lojas adiante, Tonks e Moody deixavam a Floreios e Borrões, e quando estavam andando em direção ao caldeirão furado. Pararam ao ver um vermelho e flashes dois verdes causados pelos feitiços.

- Vamos Tonks tem alguma coisa errada. - falou Moody

Eles correram em direção aos flashes. Pessoas corriam e gritavam a todas as direções. Até que Moody viu as duas figuras encapuzadas correndo da multidão. E percebeu que um deles tinha alguma coisa que parecia alguém em seu ombro.

Quando chegaram a cena, lá estava os pais de Hermione lado a lado no chão, obviamente _mortos_

- Ah meu... - disse Moody com uma cara de choque

Ele sabia que não tinham tempo a perder, viu uma menina chorando com o que acabara de ver. Moody correu rapidamente para a garota.

- Que caminho eles foram? Você os viu? - perguntou o mais gentilmente que pode.

Ela olhou para ele recuou com terror ao vê-lo.

Tonks veio rapidamente na direção deles e disse – Está tudo bem, estamos aqui para ajudar. Em que direção eles foram?

A garota pareceu bem mais compreensiva com Tonks do que com Moody e respondeu, – Desceram o beco diagonal. – e apontou pra a direção.

Tonks e Moody foram o mais rápido que puderam. Sabiam que cada segundo era essencial. Moody sabia que não teriam feito o mesmo com Hermione, ou ao menos não queria acreditar que ela estava morta. Sabia que tinha um plano horrível por trás disso. Chegando perto ouviram um grito.

Eles entraram cautelosamente, se movendo o mais rápido que podiam. Eles ouviram o grito de novo. Olharam o lugar. Mas na frente a direita havia outro beco, discretamente foram até a entrada.

As duas figura tinham seu capuzes abaixados, ele viu claramente quem eram, Lucio Malfoy e Belatriz Lestrange. Os dois com a varinha levantada e aplicando a maldição de Cruciatos em Hermione, que estava sendo levitada a alguns metros do chão. Outro grito os fez voltar a realidade, mas este foi diferente. Ouviram Hermione gritar, quase implorando,

- HARYYYYYY! SOCORRO!

Olho Tonto Moody estava determinado em salvar Hermione não importa quando isso custasse. Ele olhou para Tonks e disse – Me dê sua varinha

Ela o olhou meio confusa, mas fez o que ele pediu.

- Enquanto estão distraídos vá para o outro lado, depois que eu colocar minha capa da invisibilidade, chame a atenção deles. E eu cuido do resto.

Tonks foi sorrateiramente para o outro lado esperou Moody ajeitar a capa um momento depois.

- Deixe-a em paz seu corvos sangrentos.

A voz de Tonks se expandiu. E pegou Belatriz e Lucio de surpresa, o que deixou Hermione livre da maldição. Ela caiu, batendo no chão com muita força. Moody, embaixo de sua capa se aproximou rapidamente de Hermione para ver como ela estava. Ela estava desmaiada e tremendo, mas para o alivio de Moody, viva.

Lestrange e Malfoy estavam confusos com quem tinha interferido seus planos.

- Apareça – gritou belatriz – e venha brincar com agente.

- Belatriz você não é nada além de uma cruel, desumana!- respondeu Tonks

Tonks estava tentando manter a atenção nela, enquanto Moody tomava posição. Deu uma olhada e viu que Moody não estava mais com sua capa, mas percebeu uma coisa diferente no velho auror, ele tinha ódio, ela nunca tinha o visto assim até agora, podia quase sentir, mas nenhum comensal da morte sabia que ele estava atrás deles.

- Você deve ser muito poderosa para enfrentar dois seguidores do lorde das trevas sozinha – disse Belatriz.

- Lorde das trevas!? Você realmente quer dizer Voldemort? Aquele corvo sangrento que foi destruído por Harry Potter, e aliás Belatriz eu não estou sozinha.

- Bom tem mais alguém além de nós? A não ser que você se refira a morta de sangue-ruim, ou se preferir a namoradinha do Potter?

Moody já estava com muito ódio pelo que fizeram com Hermione, mas com as últimas palavras de Belatriz ele perdeu completamente a sanidade.

- Por aqui sua bastarda! – disse Moody

Malfoy e Lestrange sabiam que estavam numa enrascada. E Moody nem deu uma chance de se moverem

- Crucius – disse com as duas varinhas

Malfoy e Lestrange caíram no chão gritaram e se contorceram de dor e agonia. Durou algum momento, até que Malfoy e Lestrange não estavam mais lá.

Moody correu para Hermione que tremia menos mas continuava desmaiada. E logo atrás dele estava Tonks.

- Alastor, ela precisa ir logo para o St. Mungus. Ela não esta bem - disse Tonks mesmo sem necessidade para Moody.

- Escute, - disse Moody – você vai a Hogwarts e avisa o que aconteceu. Eu levo a Srta Granger para o hospital, e te encontro em Hogwarts assim que ela for atendida

Tonks aparatou para Hogsmade e foi ate Hogwarts, falar com Dubledore. Explicou toda a historia e cinqüenta minutos depois Moody apareceu.

Depois de Moody explicar como estava Hermione Dumbledore disse, - Acho que precisamos informar o Sr Potter e o Sr Weasley sobre a situação.

Ambos estavam no salão comunal da grifinória. Harry estava sentado no sofá de sempre, na frente da lareira. Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso agora. Onde estaria Hermione? Não é a cara dela estar atrasada. E se ela fosse demorar para retornar, ele sentiu que ela tinha o deixado. Ele olhou para o relógio eram 9:30 da noite. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Ele tinha um sentimento horrível no fundo de sua alma, algo lhe dizia que Hermione não estava bem.

Harry pulou quando ouviu o quadro da mulher gorda se abrir. Ele olhou para a entrada ansioso "será Hermione?" Mas quando olhou seu coração bateu desesperadamente. Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody estavam entrando e nenhum deles parecia estar feliz.

O estômago de Harry deu uma volta. Viu que rony também olhava preocupado para a porta, na expectativa de ver Hermione, e não pareceu ter gostado de ver o diretor e dois aurores. E um sentimento de terror bateu em seu peito.

Dubledore e os dois aurores andaram em direção a Harry. Seu estomago deu mais voltas quando eles se aproximaram. E Harry teve a impressão de que estava certo, de que alguma coisa estava bem errada com Hermione. Quando eles pararam na frente de Harry ele quebrou o silencio.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com Hermione, não foi?

- Harry, Rony, - disse Dubledore com uma expressão muito séria - Aconteceu alguns problemas no Beco Diagonal. Não temos tempo para explicar agora. Precisamos ir ao St. Mungus imediatamente. A Srta Granger esta gravemente ferida, temos que ir agora.

Harry tinha milhares de perguntas na sua cabeça, mas sabia que não era hora. Ele podia ver a preocupação nos olhos do diretor. Ele tinha que ver Hermione. Ele encarou Rony que ainda estava prestando atenção no seu jogo de xadrez. Mas, Harry podia ver que ele estava com seus punhos fechados e uma cara de preocupação estampada no seu rosto.

- Só um Segundo professor – disse Harry a Dumbledore

Ele andou ate Rony e se sentou de frente para ele no tabuleiro. Harry via que seu amigo tentava segurar suas emoções, mas estava lutando por uma batalha perdida. Ele tentaria ajudar seu amigo o máximo que pudesse.

- Rony, eu sei que você não gostou de Hermione e eu estarmos namorando. Nunca foi nossa intenção te deixar assim. Nos te consideramos, hoje e para sempre, o nosso melhor amigo, respeitamos o que você acha sobre nos, mas podemos conversar sobre isso depois, porque agora Hermione esta seriamente ferida, e precisa da gente. Você sabe que ela te quer lá. Eu te quero lá. Eu não vou desperdiçar uma amizade de sete anos. Por favor, Rony venha para o hospital com a gente.

Rony olhou para Harry e para si mesmo "Rony Weasley você é tão egoísta, estúpido, idiota, Harry Hermione sempre serão seus amigos, agora deixe de ser tão idiota e os ajude."

- Desculpa, cara. Eu tenho agido como um idiota. E é claro que eu vou. Vamos ajudar Hermione - disse Rony

Harry, Rony, Dumbledore, Moody e Tonks saíram o mais rápido que puderam.

* * *

**N/A:** É isso aew... 


	2. condiçoes de Hermione

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 2 - Condições de Hermione. **

- Professor, como vamos para o hospital? - perguntou Harry.

O diretor olhou a volta, e pegou uma garrafa de vidro vazia. A colocou em cima da mesa, e finalmente falou.

- Portus! - Por um momento a garrafa vibrou e ficou azul, e então apareceu normal de novo. - Vamos usar chave de portal. - Todos se posicionaram em volta da mesa. - Acredito que todos saibam como funciona. Quando eu contar três, um, dois, três.

Ao três todos foram puxados pela garrafa. Harry teve novamente a sensação de um puxão atrás de seu umbigo, e de repente foi jogado por cima de Tonks e Rony. Por um curto período ficou caído ali, até que foi levantado por um velho bruxo que após isso saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry sabia que a loja de roupas, fechada com as roupas já bem acabadas, era na verdade um hospital para bruxos, o St. Mungus.

Harry estava feliz por o lugar estava deserto. Foram até a vitrine de uma loja, e falaram com um manequim. Dumbledore rapidamente explicou por que estavam ali, e quem queriam ver. O manequim mexeu sua mão para que entrassem.

O hospital estava mais ocupado do que a ultima vez que esteve lá. O diretor foi ate a recepcionista para saber sobre Hermione. Depois de algum momento Dumbledore voltou para o grupo e disse.

- A Srta. Granger está em sérias condições. Eles ainda estão tentando estabilizá-la, mas ela apresenta vários problemas. Os curandeiros estão otimistas de que vão passar por tudo isso. Antes de vermos a Srta Granger, vou lhes contar o que aconteceu. Tem uma sala por aqui vamos.

Eles foram rapidamente para a sala, se sentaram a uma mesa grande que havia lá. O diretor olhou para o chão e explicou tudo o que aconteceu no beco diagonal.

- Bom, o que sabemos é a Srta Granger e seus pais deixaram uma loja e foram em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, até que encontraram os comensais da morte encapuzados, Hermione foi estuporada, e seus pais bem... Foram assassinados. - Ouvir isso criou certa fúria em Harry. Mas ficou lá sentado tentando se controlar. - Correram com Hermione até um beco e usaram a maldição Cruciatus nela, até que Tonks e Moody - disse fazendo um gesto com para mostrar o dois – Apareceram e surpreenderam os Comensais da Morte. Moody trousse Hermione para cá e Tonks foi até Hogwarts me procurar.

Harry perdeu seu senso de razão. Ao ouvir a ultima parte da historia. Ele nunca teve um ódio tão grande. Todos na sala podiam sentir a fúria dentro dele. Harry se levantou, foi em direção a porta quando tocou na chave para destrancar a porta todos pularam em cima dele para impedi-lo.

- NÃO! ELES NÃO FIZERAM ISSO! EU VOU MATÁ-LOS! VOU MATÁ-LOS COM MINHAS MAOS! ONDE ELES ESTAO? EU OS QUERO AGORA! – gritou Harry sem noção do que estava falando.

Ele ficou ali, sem controlar sua raiva. Nesta hora Moody foi quem aumentou a voz. - Se acalme, Harry. Você nunca mais terá que se preocupar com eles de novo. Deixe que eu cuido deles.

- Mas, eu quero que eles sofram. Eles precisam pagar pelo que fizeram com Hermione. - disse Harry um pouco mais calmo e com a voz mais baixa.

- Bom, Potter, eu disse que cuido deles, eu não disse nada sobre matá-los.- disse Moody, também abaixando tom de voz. Todos se olharam confusos, pelo que Moody acabara de dizer.

- O que é que você disse? Eu nunca ouvi isso de você antes. - falou Tonks quebrando o silencio.

- Realmente meu discurso foi diferente, mas aquela punição era para bruxos que mereciam morrer.

Harry estava curioso, se acalmou, pegou sua cadeira e se sentou.

- Essa punição é pior que a morte? – disse Harry agora calmo.

Moody olhou para ele com seu olho mágico e disse - Oh, você pode apostar sua vida, Potter. Com essa maldição a pessoa nunca morre. Eles são destinados a passar o resto da vida nesta dimensão, fazendo nada a não ser sofrer pura agonia. Por tudo que os dois fizeram por todas aquelas pessoas, e especialmente pelo que fizeram com a Srta Granger, eu acho o mais apropriado.

Harry se sentou quieto. Estava silenciosamente agradecido por Moody dar a Lestrange e Malfoy o que eles mereciam.

Depois de tudo se acalmar, o diretor continuou com sua respiração calma e paciente.

- Os comensais da morte serão cuidados por Alastor que trouxe a Srta Granger ate aqui. Se não há mais perguntas, podemos ver a Srta Granger. Devo lhes lembrar que sua condição é seria, que ela esta com vários problemas, e que, claro, esta sendo cuidada pelos melhores curandeiros.

Quando Dumbledore terminou todos se levantaram e foram ver Hermione. No caminho vozes o chamaram e lá estava a família Weasley e Lupin.

A senhora Weasley abraçou Harry que ele ficou até sem ar. Ela estava chorando tanto que não podia falar. Harry tentou a conformar, mas não pensava em nada a dizer.

Harry olhou para Rony que estava abraçando Gina lhe dizendo que ia dar tudo certo. Mas o que o fez se sentir melhor foi que Fred e Jorge estavam lá, fazendo o melhor para conformar Rony.

Lupin andou em direção a Harry e tirou Harry do abraço da senhora Weasley, o que fez Harry se sentir aliviado. E ela andou na direção de Rony e fez a mesma coisa com ele.

- Acabei de saber sobre o ataque Harry, é realmente horrível. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa sabe que pode contar comigo. Todos da Ordem sentem a mesma coisa. Se precisar de alguma coisa nos avise, hein?

- Eu sei que posso contar com vocês, obrigado. – disse Harry muito agradecido por todo o apoio.

- Eu só não entendo por que fizeram isso. Eles devem estar desesperados, para tortura alguém, ainda mais na frente de tantas pessoas. – disse Lupin.

- É tudo minha culpa. Eles continuam tentando machucar as pessoas que eu amo. Eu destruí Voldemort, mas ainda não posso me livrar dele.

- Não é sua culpa, Harry – disse Dumbledore fazendo Harry pular para vê-lo, ele não sabia que o diretor estava atrás dele todo esse tempo. - Não foi sua culpa, nós fizemos isso, a Ordem e eu, eles estão atrás de qualquer um que tem alguma coisa haver com a morte de Voldemort e Hermione fez muita coisa contra Voldemort. Por isso ela foi o alvo dessa vez, não tem nada haver com você.

Harry achou que devia ter alguma coisa nas palavras de Dumbledore. Todos fizeram alguma coisa na batalha final. Fariam isso com algum dos seus amigos, "Mas por Merlin porque tinha que ser com Hermione?"

Depois de conversar com todos os presentes, eles foram finalmente ver Hermione. Harry estava apreensivo, sabia que ela esta mal, "Mas quanto? Como ela está?" ele se forçou para não pensar nisso, ela estaria bem. Ela tinha que estar. Eles tinham planos. Eles ficariam juntos para o resto de suas vidas. Isso não podia terminar agora. Não assim.

Com seus pensamentos Harry nem percebeu que já tinham chegado ao quarto de Hermione. O curandeiro chefe parou na porta do quarto, e professor Dubledore apresentou todos.

- A Srta Granger pode receber visitas? – Dumbledore perguntou.

O curandeiro sorriu e disse. - Sim, isso provavelmente será a melhor coisa para ela. Ela continua inconsciente, mas ter seus amigos será muito bom para sua melhora.

Harry e Rony abriram a porta, ouviram o curandeiro pedir para ter uma palavrinha com Dumbledore.

- Harry, Rony, vocês vão à frente. Eu preciso falar com o curandeiro. Depois apareço aqui – disse Dumbledore ao ver a cara de duvida dos garotos.

Eles entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta.

- O que posso fazer por você, curandeiro? - perguntou o professor Dumbledore.

- Professor. Eu não queria dizer nada na frente dos amigos da Srta Granger para não os preocupar, mas esta sendo realmente difícil cuidar dela.

- Mas como?- perguntou Dumbledore.

- Bom, seus problemas menores não tem sido problema, é claro, todos seus ossos quebrados foram arrumados assim que ela chegou. O problema é mais serio está por dentro, nossas poções não são fortes o suficiente, as que temos estão dando conta, agora, mas se não conseguirmos algo mais forte receio que vamos perder a Srta Granger. Não entendo porque nossas poções não estão funcionando como deviam estar, deve ser por causa da maldição. – explicou o curandeiro.

- Acho que isso aconteceu porque os dois comensais da morte aplicaram a maldição juntos, conseqüentemente deixando o feitiço mais poderoso. Precisaria de uma poção mais forte... Espere! eu tenho a pessoa certa para isso. Eu vou até lá ver o que ele pode fazer por nós. – e literalmente desapareceu do nada.

Harry e Rony entraram no quarto de Hermione que estava escuro. Levou um tempo para seus olhos se ajustarem. Eles viram uma figura deitada na cama. Ela fez um barulho de quem respirava com dificuldade. Quando se aproximaram dela viram toda a cena. Ela estava muito pálida, com muitos cortes e contusões. Harry viu uma lista que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Ele pegou e começou a ler.

Cortes, contusões, braço quebrado, as duas pernas com múltiplas fraturas, pulmão parcialmente bloqueado, costelas quebradas, problemas internos com hemorragia. Harry não podia ler mais. Lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e ele recolocou a lista na mesa de cabeceira. Rony viu a ação do amigo e decidiu que não queria saber.

Eles apenas ficaram ali olhando para a amiga, Harry puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama, segurando a mão fria de Hermione na sua. E Rony fez o mesmo do outro lado da cama, mas, depois de tentar varias vezes segurar a mão de hermione, ele apenas deixou a mão ao lado dela na cama.

Harry viu seu amigo lutando com seus sentimentos. - Rony, você ainda é nosso amigo. Eu espero que você ainda nos considere seus. Você pode segurar a mão de Hermione. – disse Harry.

Rony olhou para Harry para Harry meio vermelho. Ele pegou a mão fria de Hermione. Harry viu um lagrima fina descer pelo rosto de Rony. O coração de Harry se agitou. Naqueles sete anos ele nunca viu Rony assim. Ele sabia que esses eventos estavam mexendo com ele. Coisas horríveis aconteceram com ele por sua causa, mas agora, tinham que ajudar Hermione.


	3. Snape vai ajudar?

_**Um Amor Quase Perdido **_

**Capitulo 3 - E Snape, vai ajudar? **

O diretor fez rapidamente seu caminho de volta ao castelo. E logo chegou ao escritório do professor de poções de Hogwarts, Severo Snape. Dumbledore bateu na porta, mas não houve nenhuma reação. Ele bateu de novo mais forte do que da última vez, mas desta vez ele teve sucesso.

- Quem veio me incomodar.- disse Snape com uma voz grossa. Dando um pulo de sua cadeira ao ver quem era. - Diretor, eu, uh, alunos estiveram aqui o dia todo para saber sobre seus exames. Eu nem acho que todos vão passar, só uma menoria.

- Severo, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você. - disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- Certamente diretor, mas terá de ser rápido, ainda tenho muitos exames para corrigir.- disse Snape.

- Severo, você ficou sabendo sobre o problema no Beco Diagonal de hoje mais cedo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não senhor estive aqui todo o dia corrigindo exames... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Snape.

Dubledore deu um suspiro e explicou. - Lucio Malfoy e Belatriz Lestrange atacaram uma de nossas alunas enquanto ela visitava o beco diagonal com seus pais. Eles a seqüestraram e mataram seus pais. A torturaram com maldição de Cruciatus. Se Nifadora Tonks e Alastor Moody não estivessem por perto não preciso dizer o que aconteceria com nossa aluna. Mas por sorte lá estavam nossos melhores arores, ela foi gravemente ferida. O curandeiro chefe do St. Mungos me disse que suas poções não são fortes o suficiente para reparar os danos, e ele me disse que se não conseguirem algo mais forte ela morrerá, e mais uma vida inocente será perdida. Severo eu sei que você não quer perder mais uma vida inocente.- explicou Dumbledore, de novo.

O professor ficou pálido ao ouvir. "Quando vai parar? Muita gente inocente já morreu. Quando a morte vai parar?" Se perguntou.

Snape pensou um pouco nas ultimas palavras de Dumbledore.

- Não diretor, tem havido muitas mortes. Mas o que tenho haver com isso? - perguntou Snape.

- Os curandeiros disseram que suas poções não são fortes o suficiente para combater os danos. Porque os comensais da morte atacaram juntos, os danos são profundos. Eu peço que você procure alguma poção que poça ajudá-la. - disse o professor Dumbledore.

- Diretor, que aluna foi atacada? – perguntou Snape

Dumbledore olhou no fundo dos olhos de Snape e disse. - Com quem aconteceu faz diferença, Severo? Isso aconteceu com Hermione Granger. A bruxa mais brilhante para a idade. Ela não merece isso. Eu sei que ela é muito amiga do Sr. Potter, mas isso não devia fazer diferença. É verdade que ele tam traços similares ao do pai, mas não é a mesma pessoa. Ele veio ate mim no quinto ano, muito confuso com o que viu na penseira. - Snape abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão e Snape fazendo-o parar. - Mesmo com deslizes de Harry, e você ainda não ter dado um motivo para não faze-los, ele esteve muito chateado pelo que Thiago fez com você. Eu sou o único para quem ele mencionou isso. Ele nunca disse para ninguém o que ele viu. Eu sei que você escondeu isso por anos. Mas não condene a Srta Granger por isso.

Snape ficou ali, olhando para diretor, pensando em tudo que ele disse. E finalmente encarou o diretor com um olhar confuso, respondeu.

- Diretor, eu sei sobre poucas poções que podem ser usadas. Precisarei checar algumas informações antes, e ver se tenho os ingredientes necessários. Também vou precisar falar com os curandeiros que estão cuidando da Srta Granger. Preciso saber o que eles já usaram.

- Certo, quando você vai falar com eles? - perguntou Dubledore.

- Se a condição dela é tão seria tenho que fazer o mais rápido possível. – respondeu Snape.

- Certo vou te acompanhar para o St. Mungus agora.- disse o professor Dubledore, mais aliviado.

Eles rapidamente deixaram o escritório do professor Snape.

-----

Harry e Rony ficaram ao lado de Hermione por mais ou menos duas horas. Os dois desejavam que ela melhorasse mas ela não se mexeu. A única pessoa que viram se mexer foi o curandeiro, ocasionalmente trazendo uma poção para Hermione. Pelo menos sua respiração melhorou depois que eles chegaram.

Eles voltaram para a realidade por um movimento na porta. E viram o professor Dumbledore entrar no quarto.

- Harry, Rony, - Dumbledore se aproximando – Trouxe alguém que está de acordo em ajudar a Srta Granger, mas lhes lembro, ele esta aqui para ajudar. Ele é também um de nossos professores, e merece total respeito.

Harry e Rony olharam confusos, mas Harry tinha maus pressentimentos sobre isso. Ele esperava que estivesse errado. O diretor voltou para a porta e a abriu. Infelizmente, Harry estava certo. Snape estava entrando.

Rony tinha um olhar de desgosto no rosto, mas não disse nada, Harry se levantou, encarando o professor Snape.

- Harry! - disse o diretor firmemente.

Harry imediatamente olhou para o diretor. O professor nunca o chamou daquele jeito. Ele relaxou e voltou a olhar para Hermione. O curandeiro chefe entrou no quarto e começou a discutir com Snape vendo vários dados sobre Hermione.

- Vocês dois, venham comigo, preciso falar com vocês. Deixe que o professor Snape e o curandeiro Osborne analisem o caso.

- Professor, eu não quero deixar Hermione aqui com o ele - disse harry.

- Este é o professor Snape, Harry – disse Dumbledore firmemente.

- Veja suas atitudes Potter, ou eu mudo de idéia e saio agora mesmo. - disse Snape com a voz fria.

- Harry, Rony, venham comigo agora!- disse Dubledore antes que Harry pudesse responder.

Eles foram para a mesma sala que tinham ido mais cedo. Lá dentro Dumbledore pegou a varinha

- Colloportus! – apontado para a porta que se trancou.

Dubledore explicou a eles que a sala estava trancada e que ninguém podia ouvi-los.

- Agora escutem o que tenho a dizer. Só vou dizer isso uma vez. Professor Snape esta aqui para ajudar Hermione. Os curandeiros me disseram que estão tendo problemas para cuidar dos danos mais internos e severos, suas poções não são fortes o suficiente para combater os danos deixados pela maldição de cruciatus, pois Malfoy e Lestrange atacaram juntos, deixando a maldição mais forte. Perguntei para Snape se ele pode ajudar, e sem a ajuda dele Hermione vai... morrer. – explicou Dumbledore abaixando a cabeça.

Harry congelou com as ultimas palavras do diretor. Ela simplesmente não podia morrer. Voldemorte se foi, eles finalmente podiam dividir seus sentimentos. Ele odiava Snape, mas se era a única chance, ele não ligava da onde vinha a ajuda, desde que Hermione ficasse bem.

- O professor Snape acha que pode ajudar Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, ele acha. Ele só precisa fazer alguns cálculos e checar se tem todos os ingredientes. – respondeu o diretor levantando a cabeça encarar Harry.

Harry sentiu que ainda tinha esperança. Ele não gostava de Snape, mas sabia que as suas poções sempre foram excelentes.

- O que estou para lhes dizer não pode sair desta sala. Nunca poderão dizer a ninguém. Eu sei que pensam que Snape é uma pessoa horrível, mas precisam entender porque ele age assim. É verdade que Snape era um seguidor de Voldemort, mas o abandonou antes dele desaparecer e admitiu seu erro no julgamento. Ele veio para o nosso lado, e arriscou a própria vida para espionar o outro lado. Para isso ele teve que continuar com a aparência que devia ter como um comensal da morte. Ele teve que fazer isso por anos, e ele ficou assim. Se Voldemort e seus seguidores suspeitarem que Snape era um espião, ele terá uma morte dolorosa e agonizante. Por anos agiu assim sem saber se era espionado. Voldemort tinha seus próprios espiões. Ele agiu assim por muito tempo não podia mudar de repente. Na verdade é uma situação triste, porque Snape não sabe mais quem ele é.

Harry e Rony ficaram ali pensando "Como alguém poderia mudar tanto a vida, por tanto tempo, se colocar em perigo para ajudar os outros".

- Acho que podemos voltar para o quarto de Hermione, e ver o que Snape pode fazer.- disse dumbledore finalmente quebrando o silencio.

Eles saíram da sala e voltaram para o quarto de Hermione. Quando chegaram lá Snape ainda conversava com o curandeiro Osbourne. O professor Snape olhou para eles quando eles entraram.

- Diretor posso falar com você?- perguntou Snape.

- Certamente Severo.- respondeu Dumbledore.

Snape olhou para os garotos - Podemos falar lá fora, Diretor? - Pediu Snape.

- Ah sim! Claro. - disse Dumbledore

O diretor sabia que Harry e Rony queriam ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Ele olhou para eles e piscou um olho e acompanhou Snape até o lado de fora. Harry foi até o lado da cama de Hermione. E desejou mais que tudo que Snape pudesse ajudar.

-----

- Diretor, acredito que posso fazer a poção que irá funcionar. Leva dois dias para estar pronta, e os curandeiros não dão mais de três dias, e preciso fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Estou partindo agora para preparar a poção. Desejo terminar a tempo. - explicou Snape e rapidamente se virou, e se foi.


	4. Rony cresce

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 4 - Rony Cresce **

Professor Dumbledore retornou ao quarto de Hermione. Bateu bem fraco na porta e entrou. Ele encontrou Harry e Rony num sono rápido, os dois na mesma cadeira de antes, encostados na cama de Hermione. O diretor pensou em quanta sorte Hermione tinha de ter amigos como eles.

Ele gentilmente foi até os garotos e contou o que professor Snape dissera. Os dois ficaram aliviados de saber que Snape era capaz de fazer um poção que ajudasse Hermione. Mas mesmo assim sentiam-se desconfortáveis com a situação.

Professor Dumbledore disse que estava ficando tarde e que era melhor voltarem para Hogwarts, para dormirem um pouco, e que poderiam voltar ao St. Mungus na manha do dia seguinte. Rony achou uma boa idéia deu um grande bocejo e se levantou para ficar ao lado de Dumbledore. Harry não queria deixar Hermione. Ele quase a perdeu varias vezes, ele tinha a terrível sensação de que se ele a deixasse ela não estaria mas lá quando ele voltasse amanha.

Conhecendo a dor e a perda de Harry experimentara na sua vida, Dumbledore não tinha coração para tirá-lo de lá.

- Ok, Harry, vou falar com curandeiros noturnos.- disse Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pediu licença e saiu pela porta. Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione e segurou a mão dela com sua mão direita, e acariciou com a mão esquerda.

- Hermione – Harry falou carinhosamente – Eu sei que não pode me ouvir, mas tudo bem. Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Se eu pudesse ao menos ouvir sua voz, mesmo que fosse brigando comigo por ter feito algo errado, eu não ligaria. Eu não posso me imaginar tendo que seguir sem você. Eu preferiria morrer. Professor Snape esta trabalhando numa poção que te ajude. Espero que ele termine a tempo... Eu te amo Hermione, por favor melhore, não me deixe. Eu tenho sido sozinho toda a minha vida, até eu conhecer as duas melhores pessoas do mundo, naquele primeiro dia no trem. Você e Rony tem sido os melhores amigos que já tive. Vocês me ajudaram a passar por tanta coisa. E acredito que se não fosse por vocês eu estaria morto.

Harry sabia que ela não estava ouvindo, mas sentia que tinha que falar com ela. Talvez falar com ela ajudasse agüentar ate Snape terminar a poção. Ele estava exausto, mal conseguia deixar os olhos abertos. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ficar acordado.

Harry se levantou e andou, tentando ficar consciente. Ele percebeu que Rony ainda estava no quarto. Ele pensou que Rony tinha ido com o diretor falar com os curandeiros, ele ouviu tudo o que Harry disse enquanto falava com Hermione. Ele sabia que Rony não tinha aceitado aquela relação muito bem. Ele desejou que não tivesse afetado o amigo.

- Me desculpa Rony, estava viajando. Estou quase dormindo. – Harry disse.

Ele ainda olhava para Rony. No lado mais escuro do quarto ele pensou ter visto um sorriso no rosto de Rony. "Será que meus olhos estão brincando comigo?" então Rony quebrou o silencio.

- Harry, eu quem devia estar pedindo desculpa por estar agindo como um idiota. - Harry estava confuso. E Rony continuou. - Cara, eu finalmente aceitei que você e Hermione foram feitos para ficarem juntos. Eu sei que não sou bom em me expressar, é difícil para mim. Vendo como você reagiu quando Dumbledore nos contou o que aconteceu, quando Snape entrou no quarto, e quando pensou que Dumbledore ia te fazer deixá-la, me mostrou que vocês tem algo especial. Eu não vou negar que eu... eu amo a Hermione, e sempre vou, mas não como vocês se amam. Eu entendo agora, eu gostaria de continuar sendo seu amigo.

Rony ofereceu sua mão a Harry. Ele apertou a mão de Rony sem hesitar, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Cara, não podia ficar melhor.- falou Harry.

Rony, parecia aliviado. Harry nunca ouviu seu melhor amigo se expressar assim. Ele foi gentilmente tocado.

Professor Dumbledore finalmente voltou e disse a ele que não havia problema dele ficar, e que a curandeira disse que estava tudo bem. O diretor pegou sua varinha, e conjurou uma cama com um aspecto muito confortável, que parecia com a que ele dormia em Hogwarts.

- Caso precisar dormir um pouco mais tarde. Sr. Weasley, acredito que precisamos voltar. Harry se precisar de alguma coisa, procure a curandeira Pruitt, ela está de plantão hoje a noite. Ela pode se comunicar comigo a qualquer hora. E Harry, não se preocupe. Eu sei que Severo vai nos ajudar. Boa noite. - disse o diretor.

- Boa noite, senhor... e obrigado. - disse Harry.

-----

Em Hogwarts, trancado em sua masmorra, Severo Snape estava trabalhando, ele estava trabalhando na poção mais difícil que já fez, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Trabalhando o mais rápido que podia. Só queria que desse tempo.


	5. Hermione tem problemas

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 5 - Hermione Tem Problemas **

Harry estava no lago de Hogwarts. Era um lindo dia de sol e nos seus braços estava a mulher que ele mais amava, mais do que a si mesmo. Em seus braços estava Hermione, que olhava para ele e sorria.

De repente, um som áspero tirou o seu momento maravilhoso. Não! Ele não queria deixar. Hermione estava em seus braços, ela estava bem. Por um momento tudo ficou preto.

O som passou pelos seus ouvidos novamente, e ele caiu da cama. Bater no chão o trouxe de volta sua consciência. Ele percebeu que estava dormindo, mas agora o sonho se fora, mas o som continuava. Ele o ouviu de novo. Ate que percebeu que o som vinha da cama de Hermione.

Ele se levantou do chão e correu até ela. Ela continuava inconsciente, mas pelo som parecia que ela estava sendo sufocada. A cena congelou seu coração. Hermione tossia e se engasgava com seu próprio sangue.

Ele saiu correndo do quarto gritando por ajuda. Lagrimas escorriam por sua face enquanto ele corria atrás dos curandeiros, ele estava em um estado de choque e não podia falar. Ele segurou a curandeira e tentou puxá-la para o quarto de Hermione. Vendo quem era ela correu com ele em direção ao quarto.

Vendo as condições que Hermione estava, a curandeira apertou um botão na parede que Harry não tinha notado antes. De repente mais quatro curandeiros aparataram no quarto. Um dos curandeiros andou ate Harry e disse,

- Sr. Potter, eu sou a curandeira Pruitt. Nos precisamos ajudar sua amiga, mas você precisa ir para a ala de espera. Quando ela ficar estável, eu vou lhe chamar pessoalmente. Não se preocupe, ela esta em boas mãos.

Rapidamente, ele saiu do quarto enquanto cuidavam de Hermione. Harry estava tranqüilo em saber que tantas pessoas próprias para a situação, tentavam ajudar o seu amor.

Ele foi até e a área de espera que era uma sala grande e confortável, com muitas mesas e cadeiras, e algumas revistas velhas de bruxos. Ele tentou se sentar, mas estava muito agitado e preocupado, então ele levantou e começou a andar. Até que se lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore.

Ele voltou para a sala dos curandeiros e perguntou para uma bruxa aparentemente a mais nova se ela poderia entrar em contato com Dumbledore e pedir para ele ir ao hospital imediatamente. Vendo a urgência em seu rosto ela disse que sim. Ele agradeceu e voltou para a sala de espera.

Ele instantaneamente começou a andar pela sala. "Por favor, não deixe Hermione morrer" era tudo o que podia pensar. Ele estava ficando desesperado. Até que não conseguia mais controlar suas emoções. Harry se sentou com a cabeça nas mãos e chorou. Ele chorou como nunca havia chorado antes, e ele não se importava se alguém o tivesse visto. Seu coração já estava para se quebrar.

Alvo Dumbledore apareceu na ala de espera.

- Harry, vim o mais rápido que pude. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu não sei, senhor. Ela estava com dificuldade de respirar, estava engasgando com seu sangue, e parecia que estava tossindo. Tinha sangue por toda parte. Foi horrível. - respondeu Harry e lagrimas ainda corriam pelo seu rosto.

Dumbledore gentilmente colocou suas mãos no ombro de Harry e disse,

- Harry vamos falar com os curandeiros e descobrir o que aconteceu. - Ambos foram em direção a sala dos curandeiros. Eles chegaram mais ou menos a mesma hora que Pruitt. Dumbledore foi e conversou com a curandeira, e então voltou para Harry.

- Vamos voltar para a área de espera. - falou Dumbledore.

Harry não gostou do som da voz de Dumbledore, alguma coisa estava errada. Podia sentir. Ele teve um sentimento frio de novo que passou por toda sua alma. De volta a deserta área de espera Harry se sentou e Dumbledore disse gentilmente,

- Harry os curandeiros ajudaram Hermione e ela esta respirando melhor agora, mas, isso não é um bom sinal. Isso significa que ela está piorando mais rápido do que eles esperavam. Ela vai piorar, e se as coisas não melhorarem, ela tem no máximo três dias.

- Quanto tempo vai levar para Snape terminar a poção? - perguntou olhando para Dumbledore.

- A poção vai estar pronta em um dia e meio no máximo, mas, eu estava indo ver Snape par ver como estava indo o progresso. - respondeu Dumbledore.

- Professor, devo ir com você? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, certamente você vem comigo. - disse o professor.

Eles deixaram a ala de espera e pararam no quarto de Hermione. Os curandeiros a deixaram estável e limparam todo o sangue. Sua respiração estava melhor, mas ela parecia mais magra, e se era possível, mais pálida do que estava mais cedo. Ele chegou perto dela, pegou sua mão, e disse carinhosamente.

- Agüenta só mais um pouco. Dois dias é tudo que precisamos. Eu te amo Hermione.

Ele a puxou para perto devagar e lhe deu um beijo, então deixou o quarto com Dumbledore para uma viagem a Hogwarts.


	6. visitando Snape e o plano de Harry

_**Um Amor Quase Perdido**_

**Capitulo 6 - Visitando Snape, e o Plano Secreto de Harry**

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou grosseiramente

Então ele percebeu quem estava na porta.

- Ah, diretor, eu, uh, estou ocupado... Entre. - disse Snape.

Harry estava em choque com tudo que viu. Haviam ingredientes de poções por toda parte, tinha um enorme caldeirão na lareira, Snape tinha uma cara mau humorada e estava com o maior que livro que Harry já tinha visto. Harry viu também que o caldeirão estava a 120°.

Harry nunca vira o professor Snape tão calmo como estava agora. Ele parecia totalmente exausto, com olheiras sob seus olhos, e ele não fez a barba dando ao seu rosto um ar sombrio. Harry sempre viu Snape com suas vestes pretas, mas agora ele estava com uma camiseta e uma calça comprida. Harry estava completamente chocado.

Todos esses anos odiando Snape, não confiando nele, e pensando que ele ainda trabalhava para Voldemort, fez Harry se sentir um pouco desconcertado. Ele não acreditaria se não estivesse vendo com os próprios olhos, que o professor Snape estava trabalhando até exaustão para ajudar Hermione, o mesmo professor que ele chamava 'sabe-tudo insuportável' de insuportável. Foi ai que Harry percebeu que tudo que o diretor dissera sobre Snape era verdade.

Harry estava simplesmente chocado em como Snape estava trabalhando. Ele estava em constante movimento. Ele adicionava ingredientes, mexia a poção no sentido horário, preparava mais ingredientes, mexia no sentido anti-horário. Ele estava surpreso de como Snape ainda não tinha tido um colapso.

Vendo que eles ainda estavam lá, assistindo, Snape disse,

- Vocês me desculpem por não oferecer chá e bolo, e parar para uma conversa. Como podem ver eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer, e o tempo parece ser menor do que o esperado. Entrei em contato com os curandeiros da Srta Granger e sei que ela piorou, mas eu me mantenho confiante, terminarei a poção a tempo, no entanto será tão pouco.

Professor Snape encarou Harry por algum tempo. Isso o fez se sentir desconfortável, mesmo não sabendo o porque.

- Potter o que posso fazer por fazer por você? Estou ocupado como pode notar. Eu não tenho tempo para desperdiçar. - Snape disse olhando para Harry.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, professor?- perguntou Harry ainda encarando Snape.

Professor Snape pareceu chocado com tal pergunta. Ele ia responder com seu tom de voz sarcástico, mas parou antes de falar. Ele não sabia se era a sinceridade na oferta de Harry, ou se era o pânico no rosto de Harry, mas alguma coisa o fez mudar sua forma de falar. Com uma voz muito diferente do Snape normal ele respondeu,

- Sr. Potter, isto não será necessário. A poção esta indo bem, e vai estar pronta a tempo. Você tem a minha palavra. Seu tempo será melhor gasto do St. Mungus. - Snape checou novamente o tempo e adicionou alguns ingredientes. Depois de adicionar o ultimo desses ingredientes, ele andou até eles e então disse, - Se você já terminou comigo, eu vou voltar ao meu trabalho. Bom dia, senhores.

Snape voltou sua atenção para a poção. Eles deixaram o mestre de poções terminar seu trabalho.

Enquanto eles saiam da masmorra, Harry pensou em uma coisa que tinha escapado de sua mente. Com todo o problema de Hermione, ele tinha se esquecido completamente dos pais dela. Ele se sentiu irritado com si mesmo. "Como ela poderia seguir sendo órfão?" Diferente de Harry que era muito novo quando seus pais morreram, Hermione tinha anos de memórias com uma família amável. "Isso vai ser devastante para Hermione", mas não importava quanto mau isso seria, Harry estaria ao seu lado, fazendo de tudo para ajudá-la a superar tudo isso.

- Professor onde estão os pais de Hermione? - perguntou Harry

- Estão no St. Mungus. - Respondeu Dumbledore.

- O que vai acontecer com eles? Eles desaparecem do mundo trouxa, terão perguntas. E seus afazeres privados? - perguntou Harry.

- Disso o ministro da magia já esta cuidando. É claro que não podíamos dizer nada para as autoridades trouxas, sem risco de expor nosso mundo, mas existem alguns assuntos que já estão em ordem. Eles deixaram a Srta Granger uma herança modesta e é melhor ela decidir o que vai fazer com ela. Por enquanto vamos colocar em uma conta no banco de Gringotts. Nosso problema é com os corpos dos pais dela, não podemos simplesmente aparecer no mundo trouxa pedindo pra fazer um funeral. Haveria muitas perguntas. – explicou.

- Professor, o funeral é com o que estou preocupado. Se estiver tudo bem, gostaria de fazer uma sugestão.

Enquanto andavam em direção a entrada principal, Dumbledore ouvia as idéias de Harry. Quando ele terminou de explicar seu plano, o diretor sabia que Harry tinha a única solução apropriada.

- Harry, você esta completamente certo eu pessoalmente farei seu plano começar imediatamente. Para agora é melhor você voltar para o hospital e ver como está a Srta Granger. - disse Dumbledore.

Eles continuaram na direção do escritório

de Dumbledore, onde Harry usou pó de flu para voltar ao St. Mungus. Depois de Harry ir, professor Dumbledore começou sua jornada para colocar o plano de Harry em ação.

Chapter 6 Visiting Snape, and Harry's Secret Plans

"What do you want?" he asked roughly.

Then he realized who was standing at the door.

"Oh, Headmaster, I, uh, I'm very busy. Come in," said Snape.

Harry was amazed at everything he saw. There were piles of potion ingredients everywhere, there was a huge bubbling cauldron on the hearth, and Professor Snape had his face buried in the largest book Harry had ever seen. Harry also noticed that it must have been a hundred and twenty degrees in the office.

Harry had never seen Professor Snape quite in the state he was right now. He looked absolutely exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he hadn't shaved, as his face was covered with dark stubble. He'd always seen the potions master in his customary black robes, but now he was down to only an undershirt and trousers. Harry was completely stunned.

All these years of hating Snape, not trusting him, and thinking he still supported Voldemort, made Harry feel a bit ashamed. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes that Professor Snape was working himself into a state of exhaustion to save Hermione, the one he always called an insufferable know-it-all. It was then that Harry realized everything the headmaster had said about Professor Snape was true.

Harry was just awestruck at how hard the potions master was working. He was in constant motion. He would add ingredients, stir the potion clockwise, check the time, prepare more ingredients, stir counter-clockwise. He was surprised that Snape just didn't collapse.

Seeing them still standing there, watching him, Snape said,

"You'll excuse me if I don't fix some tea and crumpets, and stop for a little chat. As you can see I still have a great deal to do, and time seems to be getting shorter than expected. I've been in touch with Miss Grangers' Healers and I know her condition is worsening, but I'm still confident I will be able to complete the potion in time, though it will be close."

Professor Snape realized that Harry's gaze had been locked on him for some time. This made him feel uncomfortable, although he didn't know why.

Looking at Harry, he asked, "Potter is there something I can do for you? I'm quite busy as you know. I don't have time to waste."

Still gazing at Snape, Harry asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Professor Snape was completely caught off guard by this request. He had started to answer back with one of his usual sarcastic remarks, but he caught himself before he said it. He didn't know if it was the sincerity in the offer, or the pain in Harry's face, but something made him alter his reply.

In a voice very unlike the usual Snape, he answered,

"Mr. Potter, that will not be necessary. The potion is going well, and will be ready on time. You have my word. Your time would be best spent at St. Mungos."

Snape checked the time once more and added some more ingredients. After adding these last ingredients, he walked back over to them saying,

"If you have finished with me, I'll get on with my work. Good day, gentlemen."

Snape then stalked off to stir the potion again. They left the potions master to finish his work.

While heading away from the dungeons, Harry thought of something that had completely slipped his mind. With all of his concern for Hermione, he had completely forgotten about her parents. He felt ashamed of himself again. How was she going to cope with being an orphan? Unlike Harry, who was very young when his parents died, Hermione has many years of memories growing up with a loving family. This will be devastating to her, but no matter how bad it may be Harry will do everything in his power to help her get through this.

"Professor, where are Hermione's parents?" asked Harry.

The headmaster answered, "They are at St. Mungos, Harry."

"What's going to happen to them? They will eventually be missed in the Muggle world and there will be questions. What about their private affairs?" enquired Harry.

"The Ministry of Magic has already taken care of quite a bit of their private affairs. Of course we couldn't say anything to the Muggle authorities, without risking exposure of our world, but their personal affairs were pretty much in order. They left Miss Granger a modest inheritance and when she is better she can decide what she wants to do with it. Until then, we will put it in an account at Gringotts. The remaining question is about their final resting place. We can't just go out into the Muggle world with two bodies and try to make funeral arrangements. There would be too many questions," explained the headmaster.

"Professor, the funeral arrangements are what I was concerned about. If it's okay, I would like to make a suggestion?" said Harry.

As they walked on to the main entrance, Dumbledore listened to Harry's ideas. When he had finished explaining his plan, the headmaster knew Harry had the only appropriate solution.

"Harry, you are quite right and I personally will see that your plans get started on immediately. For now, you should get back to the hospital and see how Miss Granger is doing," said Professor Dumbledore.

They continued on to the headmaster's office, where Harry used the Floo network to get back to St. Mungos. After Harry was gone, Professor Dumbledore started his own journey to put Harry's plans into motion.


	7. Hermione piora

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 7 - Hermione piora **

Quando ele chegou no St. Mungus, se lembrou de como ele odiava viajar com pó de flu. Encostou-se a parede até que a estranha sensação passasse. Quando seu estomago voltou ao normal ele continuou seu caminho para ver Hermione, mas antes ele decidiu falar com um dos curandeiros primeiro e perguntar sobre as condições dela.

Osbourne, o curandeiro chefe estava lá na sala dos curandeiros e parecia muito triste e preocupado.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com Hermione? - Harry perguntou desconcertado.

- A Srta Granger está piorando. Enquanto você estava fora ela teve mais três crises como a que teve mais cedo e está ficando cada vez mais difícil de controlar. As poções estão perdendo seu efeito para contra atacar os efeitos da maldição. Sinto muito Sr Potter, mas não tivermos a poção do professor Snape em vinte e quatro horas, não poderemos salvar a Srta Granger. - explicou o curandeiro.

Harry parecia ter sido petrificado, achando difícil de respirar. Sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido levado de seu corpo. Ele perguntou se ela entraria em contato com Dumbledore de novo, o que ele disse que sim.

Harry correu até o quarto de Hermione. Ficou ao lado de sua cama e olhou para a jovem mulher que amava. Ele se sentiu tão inútil. Ele o grande Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o poderoso bruxo que destruiu Voldemort, e não podia fazer nada! Nada, para ajudá-la.

Lagrimas escorreram lentamente pelo seu rosto e ele não tentou escondê-las, ele não ligava mais. Ela parecia morta, mas ele sabia que não estava por causa do horrível barulho da sua respiração. Ele viu uma gota de sangue no canto de sua boca. Se aproximou e gentilmente limpou com sua manga. Ele puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama de Hermione, pegando sua mão, se sentou e beijou sua mão. Sua mão estava fria como gelo. Ele passou a mão livre em seu rosto muito pálido.

- Mione, eu daria tudo para trocar de lugar com você. Você não merece isso. Só agüenta mais um pouco, por favor.- disse Harry

Ele deu um pulo quando alguém bateu na porta. Olhou e viu Dumbledore entrando calmamente no quarto. Ele se juntou a Harry ao lado da cama de Hermione.

- Professor, eles disseram que ela só tem vinte e quarto horas e se não conseguirem a poção de Snape Hermione vai... Vai morrer. Senhor, não posso viver sem ela. Eu a amo com todo meu coração e eu não posso me imaginar seguindo na vida sem ela. - Harry disse

- Harry, eu sei que está preocupado, mas, você deve se lembrar que nos temos o melhor professor de poções do nosso mundo trabalhando para salvar a vida da Srta Granger. Além do mais, a Srta Granger é uma guerreira. Você sabe que ela não vai desistir. Ela vai sair dessa e eu aposto minha vida nisso.

- Eu queria poder ser tão otimista quanto o senhor, mas eu não consigo.- Harry replicou

- A poção está quase pronta, Harry. Eu passei no escritório do professor Snape antes de vir para cá. Ele já está ciente da situação da Srta Granger, e afirma que a poção estará pronta a tempo. - falou o professor Dumbledore. - Harry, tem outra coisa que preciso discutir com você. Se lembra do que falamos hoje cedo, sobre os pais da Srta Granger? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, Senhor - Harry respondeu.

- Seu plano está em movimento. Quando estiver completo, vou lhe avisar. - disse Dumbledore

- Obrigado, diretor. É o mínimo que posso fazer por Hermione, ela me ajudou tanto durante anos que passamos juntos. Eu acredito que se não fosse pela ajuda de e amizade de Hermione, eu teria falhado contra Voldemort. Eu devo a ela minha vida. E os Grangers não mereciam o que aconteceu com eles. Eu só espero não ter que colocar mais um Granger na lapide.- Harry disse enquanto uma fina lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

- Harry, está ficando tarde, e seu que você esta exausto. Porque você não descansa? Você vai estar do outro lado do quarto e se alguma coisa acontecer você vai estar aqui com ela. - Dumbledore disse

Harry concordou. Ele estava muito cansado, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Ele se curvou e gentilmente beijou Hermione, então foi ate sua cama. Ele se sentiu tão bem por ter se deitado. Parecia que todo seu stress tinha ido embora.

- Harry, vou voltar amanha de manha para ver como as coisas estão seguindo. Ate lá, boa noite. - disse o diretor.

Ele deixou o quarto, mas Harry não ouviu nada do que ele disse. No mesmo instante que ele se deitou ele dormiu.

* * *


	8. Snape para o resgate

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 8 - Snape Para o Resgate **

Os sonhos de Harry só envolviam pensamentos com Hermione, no qual ele se lembrava das aventuras que viveram. Todos os bons e maus tempos, e como eles passaram por todos os obstáculos. Tudo se repetia em sua mente. Ele também sonhou com o momento mais recente e glorioso de sua vida, como ele e Hermione finalmente aceitaram seus sentimentos de um pelo o outro. Eles agora teriam que fazer seus planos para o futuro, que eles passariam o resto de suas vidas juntos. De repente seu sonho foi interrompido por um som horrível.

Harry abriu os olhos e correu até Hermione, que estava tendo mais um de seus ataques, mas este era pior que os outros. Ela estava tossindo muito mais sangue e ela começou a tremer. Sem hesitar Harry correu até a estação dos curandeiros procurando por ajuda. O curandeiro chefe Osbourne, curandeira Pruitt, e mais dois outros curandeiros estavam na estação. Eles ouviram ele vindo. Quando Harry os viu ele começou a chorar,

- Venham rápido, Hermione precisa de ajuda, por favor!

Todos eles correram para o quarto de Hermione. A curandeira Ousborne pediu para que Harry fosse para a sala de espera. Ele protestou, mas pensou melhor e achou que os curandeiros precisariam de espaço no quarto e ele não queria atrapalhar. Ele fez devagar seu caminho para a área de espera. Ele olhou para seu relógio, eram 3:30 da manha, onde estava Snape? Ele tinha tanta certeza se que ele teria poção pronta a tempo. Harry não sabia o que fazer, ele se sentiu tão entorpecido.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o curandeira Ousborne entrou na sala de espera, ele podia ver lagrimas descendo pelo rosto dele. Toda a cor saiu de Harry e lagrimas escorreram por suas bochechas

- Não! Não! Ela não esta morta! Nãããooo - Harry disse em total desespero.

- Sr. Potter, ela não está morta, mas, nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos, usamos todos os recursos que tínhamos. A não ser que tenhamos a poção de Snape, ela tem no máximo duas horas. Eu sinto muito Sr Potter.

Dando uma volta, ela deixou Harry sozinho na sala de espera. Vagarosamente ele fez seu caminho de volta ao quarto de Hermione. Ela estava na cama ainda tremendo, sua respiração estava mais difícil do que antes. Gotejava sangue de sua boca, ele tentou limpar, mas não adiantava, não ia parar. Ele gentilmente a pegou em seus braços, se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Soltou a mão dela e limpou as lagrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Não se preocupava mais em segurar suas emoções. Seu coração e sua alma sofriam muito.

- Me desculpe, Mione, eu falhei com você. Eu dei meu melhor para te proteger durante esses anos, com a esperança de que Voldemort fosse destruído e você estivasse a salvo, depois que ele se foi nós finalmente pudemos revelar nossos sentimentos e ter um futuro. De qualquer forma, eu darei tudo para te salvar. Ah Mione, eu te amo tanto... - Harry disse

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele passou com ela, mas ele sabia que o tempo estava diminuindo. A respiração dela estava ficando pior. Ela tremia mais. "Logo ela não vai mais sofrer, ela vai estar com seus pais novamente" ele pensou em desesperado.

A atenção de Harry foi desviada para sons que vinham do corredor do lado de fora do quarto de Hermione. Ele ouviu o som de passos apressados, algumas vozes, e então ele ouviu alguém falando mais alto, a voz lhe era familiar,

- Onde é o quarto da Srta Granger, seus idiotas? - gritou Snape

No instante seguinte a porta do quarto de Hermione se abre, e lá na porta ficou um professor Snape completamente exausto e com um olhar maníaco. Por uma fração de segundo eles se encararam e Harry viu uma coisa que nunca tinha visto no rosto de Snape, uma combinação de preocupação e tristeza. Snape foi rapidamente até Harry,

- Sr. Potter... Harry, temos que trabalhar rápido aqui. - ele disse

Harry não sabia o que achou mais estranho com o que Snape disse, chamando ele por seu primeiro nome ou mostrar que realmente queria ajudar Hermione. Ele se levantou cuidadosamente e a recolocou na cama. Sabia que o tempo estava correndo, porque Hermione não tremia mais e ele podia jurar que ela não estava mais respirando.

Snape foi ao trabalho, se movimentando rápido e precisamente. Ele pegou um frasco de líquido dourado de sua capa e colocou sobre a mesa ao lado da cama. Depois de tirar a rolha ele tirou sua varinha e bateu sete vezes no frasco enquanto murmurava alguma coisa que Harry não entendeu. O liquido começou a brilhar, e iluminou todo o quarto.

Harry não acreditou no que aconteceu depois, quando o liquido saiu do frasco e começou a flutuar formando uma pequena nuvem que ficou sobre Hermione. Snape apontou sua varinha para Hermione, e disse um encantamento que Harry também não conseguiu entender. A nuvem começou a crescer e se expandir até ficar com o tamanho e proporção dela. Tudo que Harry podia fazer era ficar lá parado assistindo apavorado enquanto via Hermione ser coberta por ela.

Snape lançou outro feitiço que a deixou mais brilhante, tão brilhante que Harry não conseguiu deixar seu olhos abertos. Mesmo com seus olhos fechados ele ainda sentia dor por causa do brilho. Só por estar perto de Hermione, Harry podia sentir a radiação vindo da nuvem dourada. Depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que o brilho estava perdendo a intensidade, até que enfim o brilho se foi. Harry hesitou um momento antes de abrir os olhos, preocupado com o que veria. Desejando que tudo estivesse bem abriu vagarosamente os olhos e viu o que parecia um milagre. Hermione estava deitada em sua cama e parecia perfeitamente normal, sua cor estava de volta, não estava tão magra como estava recentemente. Ela era Hermione normal que Harry tanto amava.

Depois de olhar para seu amor por um momento ele percebeu que Snape tinha desmoronado numa cadeira. Harry pensou que devia fazer alguma coisa, mas Snape levantou a cabeça olhou para Harry e falou com uma voz meio rouca,

- Sr Potter, os curandeiros serão instruídos de como administrar a poção e ela deve ser dada a cada oito horas sem exceções. Srta Granger deverá tomá-la por uma semana. Os curandeiros foram informados que se não usarem apropriadamente a poção eu irei procurá-los. Agora se me permite, Sr Potter, tenho que ir... tenha um bom dia.

Harry continuou imóvel vendo Snape se levantar com dificuldade e deixar o quarto.


	9. o plano secreto de Harry completo

**_Um Amor Quase Perdido _**

**Capitulo 9 - O Plano Secreto de Harry Completo **

Harry ficou ao lado da cama de Hermione e segurou sua mão. Ela estava quente de novo. Ele se curvou e gentilmente beijou sua mão, então se sentou em sua cadeira de sempre, ao lado da cama de Hermione, e ficou a olhando. Ele estava muito contente em segurar sua mão quente e macia enquanto se encostava ao lado de sua cama. Logo Harry dormiu.

Harry foi acordado por alguém que entrava no quarto. Ele vagarosamente se sentou, coçando os olhos. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo tinha dormido. Dumbledore entrou no quarto, tinha uma cara feliz e seus olhos azuis brilhavam positivamente.

- Acredito que as coisas estejam indo melhores, Harry?- Dumbledore perguntou.

- Ah sim, Professor, bem melhores! – exclamou.

- Achei que estariam. Eu visitei o professor Snape a poucos momentos atrás e ele me disse tudo o que aconteceu. Disse também que a Srta Granger estaria como nova em uma semana.

- Senhor, ele disse quanto tempo vai levar para ela acordar? - Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Severo me disse que ela recuperará a consciência em alguns dias . - Dumbledore explicou

- Professor, você acha que ela vai se lembrar do que aconteceu?

- Hmmm, eu acho que não saberemos disso até que ela acorde. Mas cuidado com quanto ela irá se lembrar, a morte dos pais dela será um grande problema para ela. Ela vai precisar de muita ajuda para superar a perda. - Dumbledore disse.

- Eu sei que isso será difícil para ela, mas, eu farei qualquer coisa que puder para ajudá-la a passar por isso. - Harry disse firmemente

- Eu não tenho duvidas de que irá, Harry, e isso significará muito para ela. Ah, alias Harry, eu tenho novidades para você. Esta tudo pronto para os pais de Hermione. Eu pensei, com Hermione estando bem você gostaria de ver como seu plano se saiu. - Disse o diretor

- Sim, eu gostaria disso, professor. - Harry falou

Ele se levantou e se despreguiçou, tentando acabar com seu cansaço e músculos doloridos. Ele olhou para Hermione, se curvou e beijou a sua bochecha. "Ela esta tão viva de novo", pensou, quando ele e Dumbledore deixaram o quarto.

Eles andaram o longo corredor até a área de espera. Por sorte, estava vazia. Dumbledore olhou a volta e pegou uma pequena lata vazia. Colocou a lata em cima de uma mesinha. Ele pegou sua varinha, apontou para a lata e disse,

- Portus!

A lata ficou azu, vibrou por um momento, e retornou ao normal.

- Ok Harry, no três... Um, dois, três. - disse o diretor

Os dois tocaram na lata e imediatamente Harry sentiu a familiar sensação de viajar com portal, mas, a sensação de viajar pelo espaço só durou alguns segundos antes deles chegarem ao seu destino. Eles chegaram a Godric's Hollow, o lugar que seus pais haviam morado, que foram assassinados, e onde foram enterrados.

Harry nunca soube onde seus pais foram enterrados ate o inicio do ano, quando Dumbledore finalmente contou para ele. O diretor também o levou para vê-los, quando ele achou que já estava na hora de Harry finalmente visitá-los. Era um lugar grande, com uma boa vista panorâmica, localizada atrás da casa que seus pais um dia chamaram de lar, antes de serem assassinados por Voldemort. A casa foi reconstruída e usada pela Ordem da Fênix.

Harry ficou olhando a casa por um momento. Era uma casa legal, talvez pequena se comparado ao campo que tinha ao lado, mas olhando para ela, ninguém imaginaria os horríveis eventos que aconteceram lá a anos atrás. Foi ali que tudo começou, o inicio de sua missão para destruir Voldemort. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que o professor Dumbledore o levou ali. O mesmo lugar que Voldemort tentou matá-lo, mas falhou, fazendo-lhe sua tão famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. "Chega disso," pensou Harry. Tudo isso agora era apenas uma historia. Já estava feito e já tinha acabado. Ele tinha posto um fim nisto. Eles estavam aqui para algo muito importante.

Harry e o professor Dumbledore deram a volta em um enorme arbusto de flores, um pouco afastado do campo localizado atrás da casa. Eles se aproximaram de duas lapideis de mármore branco e brilhante, um para Thiago e outro para Lílian. Eles pararam um pouco diante das lapides dos Potter's, e continuaram. Andaram por uma curta distancia, em volta da grande coleção de flores selvagens, para ver o sentido de suas jornadas. Quando chegaram perto do memorial, Harry ficou admirado em ver a precisão com que seu plano foi feito.

Havia um bloco retangular de mármore preto. No topo, dois anéis dourados entrelaçados e o nome dos Granger's também dourados.

- Professor, está perfeito. Está exatamente como imaginei. – Harry disse.

- Eu acho que a srta Granger ficará grata pelo que você fez. Quando ela estiver pronta você pode trazê-la aqui e ela poderá prestar suas homenagens aos seus pais. - disse Dumbledore.

Eles ficaram parados ali por alguns minutos. Então, vagarosamente, Harry andou até onde estavam os pais de Hermione. Ele se sentiu triste por nunca ter realmente os conhecido. Por causa disso, eles podendo o ouvir ou não, seja onde eles estiverem Harry queria contá-los como ele se sentia. Ele se abaixou na frente do memorial.

- Sr e Sra Granger, eu sinto muito por não ter conhecido-os muito bem, mas de qualquer forma, passando todos esses anos com Hermione, e ouvir ela falar de vocês, eu acho que os conheço bem o suficiente. O importante é que; eu sei que amaram muito sua filha e é por isso que eu sinto que tenho dizer meus sentimentos e minhas intenções com ela. Eu estou apaixonado por Hermione e ela sente o mesmo por mim. Eu juro para vocês que eu vou amá-la, protegê-la, pretendo passar o resto da minha vida fazendo o possível para fazê-la feliz. Eu sei que nunca vou poder pedir propriamente sua benção, mas eu sinto em meu coração que vocês nos dariam toda a benção para passarmos o resto de nossas vidas juntos. Vocês podem descansar sabendo que ninguém irá machucá-la novamente. Eu lhes juro isso pela minha vida.

Seus olhos verdes se tornaram intensos por um momento, quando ele se lembrou do que os comensais tinham feito com ela e sua raiva durou por algum tempo, então se foi. Harry se levantou de vagar e se juntou ao diretor.

- Professor, eu acho que podemos voltar para o Hospital agora. – disse depois de limpar uma lagrima.

Eles refizeram o caminho de volta e pegaram a chave de portal de volta para o hospital.


	10. Impulsivo

_**Um Amor Quase Perdido**_

**Capitulo 10 - Impulsivo**

Harry e Dumbledore entraram no quarto de Hermione e encontrando com a sra. Weasley , Rony, e Gina que passaram para um visita. Dumbledore os contou sobre a poção e todos decisidram ir ver como ela estava. Ao ver Harry, a sra. Weasley foi até ele e o deu um abraço apertado. Ela estava bem mais calma do que da ultima vez em que Harry a viu.

- Você está bem Harry, querido? – ela perguntou.

- Estou, sra Weasley, - Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

Rony andou até ele e deu um tapa nas suas costas.

- Ela está como era antes, cara. Eu tenho que agradecer a Snape, ele realmente a salvou. – Rony disse com um enorme sorriso.

- É, ele a salvou, Rony... Isso foi um tanto surpreendente. – Harry disse.

Gina foi até Harry e o abraçou também, o lembrando de que qualquer coisa que precisasse era só falar com eles. E ele a assegurou que ele iria. Vendo que tudo estava em boas mãos, o diretor se despediu e retornou a Hogwarts. Os Weasley's também se foram dizendo que tinham que fazer compras no beco diagonal.

Harry estava agora sozinho com Hermione. Se sentou em sua cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando a mão dela. Ele estava tão feliz que Snape tivesse terminado a poção a tempo. Quando olhou para ela, soube que ela tinha tomado mais uma dose da poção porque ela estava ainda melhor do que quando ele saiu.

Sabendo que agora Hermione ficaria bem, eles podiam voltar a fazer planos para o futuro juntos, já que Harry realmente precisava dela acordada, afinal, ela fazia parte dos planos. Olhou-a e ficou mais uma vez admirado com a melhora dela.

Era bem cedo e Hermione continuava melhorando, então Harry decidiu dar uma volta para pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Ele andou pela calçada do lado de fora do St. Mungus esticando suas pernas e tirando a dor de suas costas. Era realmente um belo dia de sol, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu. Por um motivo inexplicável, Harry de repente decidiu que dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal era simplesmente o que tinha que fazer, então ele começou a andar até lá.

Harry realmente não entendeu porque quis is para lá, mas no fundo, em algum lugar, estava um sentimento que dizia que ele tinha que ir. Deu uma volta observando as lojas e o que tinham nas vitrines.

Ele começou a passar por uma pequena loja que ele nunca tinha a reparado antes, já estava passando por ela, quando um sentimento impulsivo o fez voltar e olhar a vitrine. Se virou e andou até a vitrine da loja, para sua surpresa, viu vários anéis de diamantes grandes e esquisitos.

Harry estava muito confuso "Porque estou olhando isso?" perguntou para si mesmo. Então uma voz, não muito diferente da de Hermione, falou em sua cabeça.

"Você é um grosso, não é? Você não tem uma idéia de porque uma pessoa olharia um anel de diamante? Você sabe pare que eles são usados, não sabe?".

Harry pensou por um bom tempo, então de repente, finalmente entendendo o que o trouxe ali, ele entrou rapidamente na loja.

Algumas horas depois pasmo, confuso, e sem um bocado de galeões Harry voltou ao St. Mungus. O que ele tinha feito? Quando ele se aproximou da estação de curandeiros viu Dumbledore e Ousbourne. Seu coração acelerou um pouco. Ele rezou que nada tivesse acontecido com o progresso de Hermione.

Andando até o diretor, ele perguntou preocupado, - Está tudo bem, senhor?

- Ah! Olá, Harry; não há nada para se preocupar, eu só estava deixando mais poção para a Srta Granger. Os curandeiros disseram que ela está melhorando mais rápido do que eles imaginaram, - disse Dumbledore.

- Isso é excelente, professor. Ela ainda não acordou, acordou? – Harry perguntou.

- Não, ainda não, mas Pruitt disse para dar à ela mais um dia, - disse o diretor e ao reparar na confusão no rosto de Harry, perguntou - Harry, você está bem? Você está meio estranho, tem alguma coisa errada?

- Senhor posso ter uma palavrinha com você? – perguntou Harry

- Certamente, vamos até a sala de conferencia no andar de baixo, - Dumbledore respondeu.

Assim que chegaram eles entraram, Harry sacou a varinha e disse,

- Colloportus!

O lugar agora estava trancado. Dumbledore estava curioso. O seria de tão importante para que Harry tivesse que trancar a sala?

- Harry, o que ha de errado? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Eu não sei, senhor. – Harry disse

- Eu não estou entendendo.

- Nem eu! Hoje cedo eu estava sentado com Hermione, e então, de repente, senti uma estranha vontade de sair, talvez para pegar algum ar. Eu fui parar no beco diagonal onde eu andei um pouco, passando pelas lojas e vendo o que elas tinham em suas vitrines. Então passei por uma pequena loja e esse poder impulsivo veio até mim, me fazendo entrar. Eu não sei porque, mas entrei, então eu, eu, uh, bem eu comprei isso – Harry disse.

Ele tirou uma caixa preta das vestes, a abriu, e mostrou para o diretor.

Ali, na pequena caixa preta, de diamante e ouro branco estava um anel de noivado.

- O que ha de errado comigo, professor? Eu fiquei maluco? – Harry perguntou.

- Meu garoto, você não ficou maluco. Você está agindo completamente normal para alguém em suas condições, - disse o diretor, seus olhos brilhavam.

Harry o olhou ainda mais confuso. - Minhas condições? – perguntou.

- Harry, você está agindo perfeitamente normal para alguém que está apaixonado,

Harry pensou sobre o que Dumbledore disse. - Professor, estar apaixonado pode fazer a pessoa agir tão impulsivamente?

- O amor nos faz fazer coisas que nunca pensamos que faríamos, e nos faz sentir coisas que nunca pensamos que experimentaríamos. O amor é uma força poderosa e misteriosa. Você e todas as pessoas deviam entender o quão poderoso o amor pode ser. Foi por você ter o poder de amar que você conseguiu derrotar Voldemort, - disse Dumbledore.

- Professor, você não acha que estou acelerando as coisas? Comprando o anel, quero dizer...

- Em circunstancias normais, Harry, eu diria a alguém de sua idade que está acelerando um pouco as coisas, mas de qualquer forma, e por favor não veja pelo lado errado, não há nada de normal em você ou na srta Granger, – Dumbledore disse sorrindo.

Harry o olhou ainda mais confuso.

- Eu vou explicar: A srta Granger é a bruxa mais brilhante da atualidade. E, se pensar bem, ela é uma das mais brilhantes bruxas do nosso século. Você, Harry, querendo aceitar isso ou não, é um bruxo muito poderoso. Você é um dos bruxos mais poderosos, que está do lado do bem, de todo o século, e talvez de até de mais tempo. O que vocês dois experimentaram, nenhuma crianças jamais imaginou. Existem bruxos e bruxas mais velhos que não enfrentaram metade do que vocês passaram, no seu tempo de vida. Vocês dois estão cresceram mais rápido do que deviam, pois certas coisas precisam ser assim. Você e a srta Granger tem maturidade avançada para sua idade atual. Pelas circunstancias eu não acho que esteja acelerando as coisas. Você e a srta Granger estão prontos para isso, e você herdou uma casa e uma boa fortuna de Sirius. Você já está pronto para o resto da vida sua e a da srta Granger. A única pessoa que pode dizer se você está apressando as coisas ou não é a Srta Granger. Só ela poderá lhe dizer se tem que esperar um pouco ou não. De qualquer forma, eu acho, que quando ela ver esse lindo anel, você terá uma Hermione muito feliz em suas mãos, - disse o diretor

Harry olhou para o professor Dumbledore e viu um pequeno sorriso escondido atrás de sua barba e seu olhos azuis estavam brilhando positivamente.

- Obrigado, professor... Me sinto bem melhor agora.

Chapter 10 Impulsive

Harry and Professor Dumbledore entered Hermione's room to find that Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny had stopped by for a visit. They had heard about the potion from the headmaster and wanted to see how Hermione was doing. Seeing Harry, Mrs. Weasley went over to him and gave him a huge hug. She was much calmer now, compared to the last time he had seen her.

"You okay Harry, dear?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a smile.

Ron came over and clapped his best mate on the back.

"She looks like her old self again, mate. I have to give it to ol' Snape, he really came through for us," said Ron grinning broadly.

"Yes, he did, Ron. It was really rather amazing, actually," replied Harry.

Ginny took this time to come over and give Harry a hug, and reminded him that if he needed anything to just let them know. He assured her that he would. Seeing that everything was well in hand, the headmaster bid everyone good bye, and headed back to Hogwarts. The Weasley's also took their leave since they had shopping in Diagon Alley to do.

Harry was now alone with Hermione. He took up his usual spot beside her bed, gently holding her hand. He was so happy Professor Snape was able to finish the potion in time. As he looked at her, he knew she must have had another dose of the potion because she looked even better now than she did before he left.

Knowing Hermione was going to be okay now, they could get back to making plans about their future together, however, he really needed her awake to discuss their plans since they affected her too. Harry looked down at Hermione and was amazed at how much she had improved.

It was still relatively early in the day and Hermione was doing loads better, so he decided to step out for some fresh air. He walked up the sidewalk outside of St. Mungos stretching his legs and getting the kinks out of his back. It was really a beautiful sunny day, as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. For some unexplainable reason, he suddenly decided that a quick little trip to Diagon Alley might be just the thing, so he flagged down the Knight Bus and headed there.

Harry really didn't understand why he felt such a strong urge to go there, but deep down inside him, somewhere, was the feeling he needed to be there. He walked around all of the shops and stores looking at what they had in their windows. Muggles actually did call it 'window shopping'.

He was starting to pass the window of this little shop he'd never noticed before, was almost completely past it, when this overwhelming impulse hit him to go back and look in the window. He backed up and walked over to the window, and to his amazement, in the window was a huge array of absolutely exquisite diamond rings.

Harry was very confused. _Why am I looking at these?_ He thought to himself. Then a little voice, not unlike Hermione's, spoke up in his head.

"_You are thick, aren't you? You don't have a clue why someone would look at a diamond ring? You do know what they are used for, don't you?"_

Harry thought for a long moment, then suddenly, understanding flooded through him. He quickly proceeded into the shop.

A few hours later a dazed, confused, and quite a bit galleonless Harry returned to St. Mungo's hospital. What had he done? As he approached the Healer's station he saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Healer Osbourne. His heart skipped a beat. He prayed nothing had changed with Hermione's progress.

Walking up to the headmaster, he asked with great concern, "Is everything all right, sir?"

"Oh, hello Harry, there's nothing to worry about my boy, I was just dropping off some more potion for Miss Granger. The Healers say she is improving even better than they had hoped for," said Dumbledore.

"That's excellent, Professor. She isn't awake yet, is she?" asked Harry.

"No, not yet, but Healer Pruitt said to give her another day," said the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore noticed the bewildered look on Harry's face.

"Harry, are you okay? You look a bit out of sorts, is there something wrong?" enquired Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, let's go to the conference room down the hall," answered the headmaster.

Once they had entered the conference room, Harry pulled out his wand and aiming it at the door he said,

"Collorportus!"

The room was now sealed. Dumbledore was curious. What was so important that Harry felt he had to seal the room?

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't know sir?" said Harry.

"I don't understand," said the headmaster.

"Neither do I. Earlier today I was sitting with Hermione, and then, all of a sudden, I got this overwhelming urge to go out, maybe get some fresh air. I eventually ended up at Diagon Alley where I did some walking around, browsing around some of the shops, looking at what they had in their windows. I came to this one little shop and this powerful impulse came over me, compelling me to go in. I don't know why, but I did. Then I, uh, well, I bought this," said Harry.

He produced a small black box from his robes, opened it, and held it out for the headmaster to see.

Sitting there, in the little black box, was a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring.

"What's wrong with me, Professor? Have I gone stark raving mad?" asked Harry.

"My dear boy, you haven't gone mad. As a matter of fact, you are acting completely normal for someone in your condition," said the headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry looked even more puzzled.

"My condition, sir?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you are acting perfectly normal for someone who is in love," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry thought about what Dumbledore had just said.

"Professor, being in love can make someone act so impulsively?" asked Harry.

"Very much so, Harry. Love can make us do things we never thought we could, and it can make us feel things we never thought we could experience. Love is a powerful and mysterious force. You of all people should understand how powerful love can be. It was because you have the ability to love that you were finally able to defeat Voldemort," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you don't think I'm rushing things? By getting the ring, I mean," asked Harry.

"Under normal circumstances, Harry, I would say to someone your age that it would be rushing it just a little bit, however, and please don't take this the wrong way, there's nothing normal about you or Miss Granger," said Dumbledore smiling at him.

Harry looked even more puzzled.

"I'll explain. Miss Granger is the brightest witch of our age. Actually, if truth be known, she is one of the brightest witches to come along in more than a century. You Harry, whether you realize it or not, are a very powerful wizard. You are one of the most powerful wizards to come along in well over a century, maybe longer. The events you two have experienced, no child should have ever had to go through that. There are older witches and wizards that haven't experienced half of what you two have gone through, in their lifetime. Both of you have grown up faster than you should have, but certain events warranted this. You and Miss Granger have developed a maturity well advanced of your actual ages. Under these circumstances, I do not feel you are rushing things. You and Miss Granger are already of age and you have already inherited a home, plus a vast fortune, thanks to Sirius. You are already prepared for the rest of your and Hermione's life. The only one who may determine if you are rushing things is Miss Granger. She will be the one to let you know if you need to wait a bit longer. However, my guess is, when she sees that beautiful ring, you are going to have a very happy Hermione on your hands," said the headmaster.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and saw a little grin hidden up under his long beard and his blue eyes were positively glowing.

"Thank you Professor, I feel much better now," said Harry.


	11. Hermione acorda, e se lembra

_**Um Amor Quase Perdido**_

**Capitulo 11 - Hermione acorda… E se lembra.**

Harry andou até a porta da sala de conferencia e a destrancou. Professor Dumbledore desejou boa noite a Harry e voltou para Hogwarts. Ele voltou a sua posição de sempre na cadeira ao lado da cama de Hermione. Pegou sua mão, estava tão quente e normal. Estava completamente admirado com a melhora dela. Ela estava como em seu normal, bonita. Ele só queria que ela acordasse já que eles tinham tanto a discutir. Eles tinham que falar sobre o futuro deles juntos, especialmente agora que ele tinha casa e dinheiro para o resto da vida.

Ele pensou em tudo o que aconteceu no Beco Diagonal, ela se lembraria de tudo? Ela teria também que superar a morte de seus pais, mas ele ia ajudá-la de qualquer modo, faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-la a passar por isso, ele só queria que ela acordasse.

Harry sabia que estava ficando tarde, e que ele precisava dormir, mas ele queria ficar perto de Hermione. Ele pegou sua cadeira, colocou bem ao lado da cama dela, e enquanto estava sentado, ele se encostou na cama de Hermione. Segurando a mão de Hermione na sua, ficou ali encostado na cama, e logo acabou dormindo.

No inicio, Harry teve ótimos sonhos com Hermione. Eles estavam andando em volta do lago, assistindo a lula gigante nadar, e então pararam e ficaram se olhando, apenas ficaram ali, olhando nos olhos do outro. A distancia entre eles diminuiu até seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo gentil. As mãos dela foram até o cabelo de Harry, ela adorava mexer no cabelo dele enquanto se beijavam. Eles gentilmente se separaram, ela olhou para ele e disse seu nome suavemente. Foi maravilhoso Hermione chamar seu nome.

Ouvir a voz de Hermione em seu sonho o fez acordar de seu sono. Ele percebeu que ainda estava na cadeira de sempre, mas que estava encostado na cama de Hermione. Ele sabia que estava meio acordado, mas estava confuso com o porquê dele ainda conseguir ouvir seu sonho.

Ele podia sentir uma leve caricia seu cabelo, e ouvir uma voz muito familiar dizer suavemente seu nome. Então a compreensão o atingiu. Ele virou sua cabeça devagar para onde Hermione estava, e lá estava ela. Ela tinha voltado para ele. O olhava com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, gentilmente brincado com seu cabelo. Ele ficou tão feliz que podia estourar.

Pulou da cadeira e gritou, – HERMIONE, VOCÊ ACORDOU!

- Sim, Harry. Estou acordada a meia hora, mas, você estava tão pacífico, que eu não pude te acordar, - ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

- Ah, Hermione, senti tanto sua falta. Eu cheguei a pensar que ia te perder, - Harry disse com mais emoção ainda

Lagrimas lentamente desceram por seu rosto, quando ele foi até ela, e deu um beijo nela. Que ela, claro, correspondeu.

- Hermione, eu não queria sair agora, mas eu prometo que logo estarei de volta, não se preocupe. Eu preciso chamar um dos curandeiros. – Harry disse

Ela o olhou um pouco preocupada, mas concordou com a cabeça. Ele deixou o quarto e foi até a estação dos curandeiros. Encontrou logo com Ousborne.

Vendo Harry, perguntou, - Alguma coisa errada, Sr Potter?

Harry respondeu com um grande sorriso, - Não, é que Hermione acordou, venha rápido, por favor. – os dois andaram até o quarto de Hermione.

Quando eles entraram no quarto, viram que ela tinha se sentado numa posição mais confortável, mas ela parecia um pouco confusa.

- Srta Granger, seja bem vinda de volta. Sou o curandeiro chefe, Osbourne. Eu sou um dos responsáveis pelo seu tratamento desde que chegou ao St. Mungus. Como se sente? – ele perguntou

- Eu me sinto frágil, e tudo dói terrivelmente. Sinto como se tivesse sido espancada. Mas porque me disse 'bem vinda de volta'? O que está acontecendo? Eu estou no hospital? Não consigo me lembrar, está tudo confuso, - Hermione disse.

Harry e o curandeiro Osbourne ficaram preocupados com a falha na memória de Hermione. Harry pediu para o curandeiro ir chamar Dumbledore imediatamente. Ele saiu rapidamente do quarto pra fazer isso.

Harry andou até Hermione e se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Ele pegou as duas mãos de Hermione, olhou para seus olhos castanhos e disse,

- Eu te amo, Hermione. Tudo vai terminar bem, eu vou sempre te proteger.

- O que há de errado, Harry? O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro exatamente, só consigo ver algumas cenas. Eu meus pais estávamos fazendo compras no beco diagonal, e então eu estava sentindo uma dor horrível que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu só queria morrer para isso parar, mas eu me lembro de te chamar para me ajudar, - ela disse

Então lagrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Hermione. Harry a abraçou fortemente, mas quando a segurou, percebeu que o soluço dela estava mais intenso. Ele a segurou deixando-a mais confortável, mas seu soluço agora estava incontrolável. Harry não sabia o que estava errado, mas ele a segurou do melhor jeito possível para confortá-la.

Neste momento, o curandeiro e o professor Dumbledore entraram no quarto. Vendo o estado de Hermione os dois olharam precupados.

Dumbledore falou primeiro, - Srta Granger, qual o problema? Nos diga que vamos ajudá-la.

Hermione tentou falar, mas ela estava soluçando muito. Harry tentou seu máximo para assegurar a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que ele cuidaria dela, e que ela ficaria bem. Ela finalmente se acalmou o bastante para poder falar.

E de vagar, ela falou,

- Eu me lembro agora. Nós tínhamos acabado de sair da Floreios e Borrões. Estávamos voltando para o caldeirão furado, para meus pais voltarem. Daí duas pessoas de preto apareceram na nossa frente. Eles... mataram... meu... pais!

Com suas ultimas palavras ela encostou sua cabeça no peito de Harry e gritou com angustia. Lagrimas agora escorriam pelo rosto dele, doía seu coração ver Hermione daquele jeito. Tudo que ele pode fazer foi segurá-la e dizer que tudo ia dar certo. Ele se sentiu tão inútil.

- Harry, a srta Granger está triste pelos pais. Isso é normal. Tenho certeza de que vai ajudá-la a aceitar a terrível perda. Apenas fique com ela como você é, isso vai ajudar mais do que você imagina, - disse o professor Dumbldore

Dumbledore e Ousbourne os deixaram sozinhos, para Hermione poder pensar.

Harry não sabia há quanto tempo estava abraçado com Hermione, mas seu soluço acabou quando ela acabou dormindo. Harry gentilmente se soltou de Hermione e a colocou na cama. Ele então pegou Hermione e se sentou na cadeira. Foi assim que foram encontrados na manha do dia seguinte pela curandeira Pruitt, que trouxe mais poção para Hermione.

- Sr Potter? Sr Potter. Está na hora da poção da srta Granger. – disse.

Harry abriu seus olhos e reparou que ainda segurava Hermione. Ele passou a noite todo sentado na cadeira segurando Hermione. Ele se levantou e colocou Hermione de volta na cama para o curandeiro dar a poção a ela. Harry andou para fora do quarto para esticar as pernas e acabar com a dor nas suas costas. Suas costas doíam por ter passado toda a noite sentado naquela cadeira dura.

Ele continuou andando até chegar na pequena loja de flores localizada perto da sala de espera. Ele pegou uma dúzia de lindas rosas vermelhas e voltou ao quarto de Hermione.

Quando Harry chegou no quarto, ele viu o professor Dumbledore sentado na ponta da cama de Hermione conversando com ela. Ele viu lagrimas em suas bochechas, mas ela estava bem melhor do que na noite passada. Harry tentou rapidamente esconder as flores, mas ela tinha visto assim que ele entrou

- Ah, Harry, que meigo. Elas são lindas! – Hermione exclamou.

- Eu achei que ia enfeitar mais o quarto, - ele disse com um sorriso.

Harry olhou a volta atrás de algum lugar para colocar as flores, mas não achou nenhum. O diretor pegou sua varinha e fez um vaso aparecer na mesa ao lado da cama de Hermione. Harry colocou as rosas no vaso, que já tinha água dentro.

- Obrigada, Harry. Eu te amo, - Hermione disse com um sorriso.

Ele foi até ela e beijou sua bochecha. Ela se esticou e pegou sua mão.

Harry se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Olhando para os olhos dela perguntou,

- Como está se sentindo?

- Harry, fisicamente eu estou bem melhor. A poção está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, mas, vou precisar de tempo para superar a morte de meus pais. – Hermione disse.

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela limpou e o olhou,

- Eu sinto que, com sua ajuda, e especialmente com seu amor, eu vou superar logo isso. Eu sei que nunca vou passar completamente por isso, mas eu sei que minha dor vai passar, - ela disse firmemente.

- Mione, você sabe que farei tudo que puder para te ajudar, - Harry respondeu.

- Eu sei. É um dos motivos para eu te amar tanto, - disse Hermione.

- Bem, - disse o diretor.

Hermione ruborizou e Harry pulou. Tinham se esquecido do professor.

- Eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts, então vou deixar vocês discutirem seus futuros, - disse o professor Dumbledore dando uma piscadela. Ele então deixou o quarto.


	12. Deixando o hospital

_**Um Amor Quase Perdido**_

**Capitulo 12 - Deixando o Hospital**

- Harry, eu queria agradecer pelo que fez pelos meus pais. Dumbledore me disse que você foi de grande importância para fazer os arranjos deles, ou algo parecido. Ele não me disse o que foi exatamente, mas me disse que quando for a hora certa você mesmo me diria. Isso tudo é muito confuso, - Hermione disse.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

- Eu sei do que ele está falando. Quando você estiver recuperada, vou explicar tudo, - Harry disse.

- Ah, quase me esqueci, que tolice minha. Curandeiro Ousbourne disse que eu posso ir para Hogwarts. Eles acham que eu estou bem melhor do que esperado e que madame Pomfrey pode administrar a poção, mas de qualquer forma, não posso me esforçar muito. Eles disseram que eu tenho que ficar em repouso. – ela disse

Harry pensou por um momento, então deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ele finalmente disse, - Hmm. Sem exercícios, huh. Eu acho que não vai precisar de nenhum.

Ele se inclinou para perto dela e a beijou gentilmente, sua mão fazendo círculos pelas suas costas. Ela o beijou de volta, gemendo suavemente enquanto brincava com o cabelo dele. Ele começou a beijar sua bochecha, depois desceu para seu pescoço, e depois foi ate seu lóbulo e mordeu gentilmente só por um momento. Ouvindo os sons vindos de Hermione, ele percebeu que estava fazendo alguma coisa certa. Não que ele já tivesse feito isso antes. Ele voltou sua atenção para os lábios de Hermione. Se beijaram por mais algum tempo. Quando finalmente pararam ambos estavam um pouco excitados.

- Bem, nossa! Vamos ver, humm, como estou me sentindo... Acho que teremos que, uh, abrir uma exceção para esse tipo de exercício, - Hermione disse com um olhar malicioso.

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira, Hermione em seus braços. Apenas apreciavam a presença um do outro.

Harry quebrou o silencio, - Quando eles vão deixar você sair do hospital?

- Eu acho que mais tarde, quase a noite. O Sr Weasley veio até aqui, quando você saiu, devida a 'delicada condição', o ministério vai providenciar um transporte para Hogwarts, - Hermione respondeu.

- É uma boa idéia. Eu não acho que você possa usar pó de Flu, ou uma chave de portal... Ei, eu tive uma idéia. E se eu pegasse minha firebolt e te levasse de volta voando? – Harry disse.

Ela bateu nele com um de seus olhares mais assassinos. Mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguiu e acabou sorrindo.

- Sr. Potter, você sabe muito bem que morro de medo de voar, - disse Hermione.

- Hermione, meu amor, você é a bruxa mais brilhante a sua idadee, e possivelmente será a do século. Como você pode ter tanto medo de voar? Uma bruxa devia voar por ai com uma vassoura, - Harry falou zombeteiro.

- Ah, nós devíamos... devíamos? Eu acho que é minha escolha como vou me transportar por ai, - Hermione retrucou e mostrou a língua.

Antes que Harry pudesse dar outra resposta infantil, alguém bateu a porta, Ousbourne entrou no quarto e sorriu ao vê-los sentados daquele jeito. Harry sorri encabulado, enquanto Hermione fica ruborizada.

- Srta Granger, seus papeis de alta estão prontos e o Sr Weasley está a sua espera para levá-la a Hogwarts, - disse alegremente.

Hermione estava tão feliz por estar saindo do hospital e voltar para a escola. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era trocar as roupas. Então ela percebeu que não tinha roupas para trocar.

- Humm, e as minhas roupas? Eu não posso sair do hospital assim, - Hermione disse meio desconcertada.

- Por que não? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Ah, cala a boca! – ela disse com um olhar severo.

- Oh, nada para se preocupar, a sra Weasley trouxe algumas roupas hoje pela manha. Devem estar no seu banheiro, - ele disse.

Hermione cuidadosamente se levantou do colo de Harry que a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ela ficou apoiada em Harry por um tempo até ter certeza de que tinha equilíbrio. Ela então andou devagar até o banheiro. Lá ela encontrou roupas para se trocar e uma escova de cabelo. Ela teria que agradecer a sra Weasley da próxima vez que a visse. Em poucos minutos ela tinha seu cabelo penteado e estava totalmente vestida, tudo pronto para ir.

Quando chegaram perto da estação dos curandeiros, alguns se levantaram para dizer tchau, e desejar melhoras. Curandeira Puitt disse a ela que ela tinha sorte em ter um amigo que ficou com ela todo o tempo. Ela olhou para Harry e sorriu. Tudo que ele podia fazer era sorrir de volta e apertar a mão dela. Depois de todos se despedirem, eles foram para o térreo.

O Sr Wealey estava esperando por eles no saguão de entrada ao lado da grande vitrine. Quando ele os viu se aproximando, olhou para Hermione admirado.

- Hermione, é um milagre. Como se sente? – perguntou ainda fascinado.

- Nunca estive melhor, senhor, - ela disse sorrindo

- O carro esta lá fora, - ele disse

Andaram até a grande vitrine de vidro para ter certeza de que estavam livres de trouxas. Quando tiveram certeza, foram para o lado de fora. Fizeram o caminho até o carro, um grande sedan de quatro portas preto. Eles entraram e se sentaram para fazer a viajem de volta a Hogwarts.

- Belo carro, Sr Weasley, - Harry disse.

- Sim, Harry, este é um dos carros do ministério com algumas adições especiais. É um pouco diferente do que o que você andou. Olha isso, - disse o Sr Weasley

Ele apertou um botão prateado e o carro desapareceu. Harry se lembrou do antigo Ford Anglia que fazia algo parecido, mas não funcionava todo o tempo. Sr Weasley ligou o carro, engatou a marcha, e o carro começou a voar, quando eles estavam em uma boa altitude o Sr Weasley passou novamente a marcha e eles começaram a voar a uma velocidade incrível.

- Sr Weasley, eu nunca diria que este é um carro do ministério, - Harry disse.

Hermione estava apavorada, ela estava petrificada por estar voando. Chegou perto de Harry e enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, enquanto ele passava os braços em volta dela na esperança de acalmá-la.

- Não, Harry, este é um modelo especial para situações especiais. O novo ministério da magia sentiu que uns desses seriam úteis, - disse o Sr Weasley.

Eles viajaram em silencio, com Harry e Hermione aconchegados no banco de trás. Depois de um tempo o Sr Weasley quebrou o silencio,

- Hermione, eu ainda não acredito em como você se recuperou rápido. Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Me sinto bem melhor, embora eu ainda esteja um pouco machucada e fraca, mas a poção toma conta disso, - ela disse

- Eu acho que devíamos ficar felizes, Snape é realmente um bom professor de poções, e ele estava pronto a tempo, - disse o Sr Weasley.

Harry se sentiu tenso com as palavras do Sr Weasley. Ela agora olhava para ele com um olhar preocupado e curioso.

Falando só para Harry ouvir, ela perguntou, - Do que o sr Weasley está falando? O que o professor Snape tem a ver com isso? O que ele quis dizer com 'a tempo'?

- Hermione, não me pergunte isso aqui. Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts eu te explico. Prometo que vou lhe dizer tudo, - Harry respondeu.

Ele passou seus braços em volta dela e continuaram em silencio.


	13. Agradecendo Snape

_Vou dedicar esse capitulo para uma leitora muito especialque sempre dexa review e me faz feliz, Lara, esse capitulo é pra vc..._

Capitulo 13 Agradecendo Snape

Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram em Hogwarts, eles agradeceram ao sr Weasley e se despediram. Eles fizeram seu caminho até a torre da Grifinoria. Chegando na entrada, Harry deu a senha e o quadro se abriu, permitindo a entrada deles. O salão comunal, para o alivio deles, estava deserto. Eles andaram até seus lugares favoritos, no sofá perto da lareira e se sentaram.

Ainda desconcertada pelo o que o sr Weasley disse, Hermione perguntou,

- Harry, me diga o que aconteceu. Porque o professor Snape fez a poção que estou tomando? O que o sr Weasley quis dizer com 'em tempo'?

Olhando para Hermione, Harry respirou fundo, e disse a ela tudo o que aconteceu, ele não deixou nada para trás. Ele a apertou mais quando as lagrimas dela vieram e pausou quando as lagrimas dele escorreram pelas suas bochechas. Quando ele terminou eles ficaram lá por um longo tempo, apenas confortando o outro.

Depois de alguns minutos Hermione finalmente quebrou o silencio, - Harry, temos que ver o professor Snape, temos que agradecê-lo por salvar minha vida e o nosso futuro juntos.

- Eu concordo amor, mas, acho que deveríamos ir com o professor Dumbledore. Não acho que o professor Snape falaria conosco sem o diretor por perto, - Harry disse.

- Vamos tentar vê-lo amanha. falaremos com professor Dumbledore amanha depois do almoço, -

- Sim, amanha, - concordou Harry.

Ele se inclinou e beijou gentilmente Hermione, eles ficaram lá pelo sofá até que acabaram dormindo ali nos braços do outro.

Eles acordaram na manha seguinte com o brilho do sol entrando pelas janelas do salão comunal. Vagarosamente se desembaraçaram. Harry se esticou para acabar com a cãibra em seu corpo, "Deve ter sido o jeito que eu dormi", ele pensou.

- Está acordada para tomar um café srta Granger? – Harry perguntou brincalhão.

- Isso me parece maravilho, mas, eu preciso trocar de roupa. Não posso aparecer assim com essas roupas amarrotadas com a qual, hmm, bem, nós dormimos noite passada. – disse Hermione com um olhar brincalhão.

Harry a olhou com uma fingida cara de choque dizendo, - Oh que escândalo!

Eles sorriram um para o outro com essa conversa, então os dois correram para as escadas que levavam aos seus respectivos dormitórios para se trocarem. Eles se encontraram de novo no salão comunal, saíram pela passagem e seguiram para o salão principal.

Harry se esqueceu de com quanta ele fome estava, já que ele não tinha uma refeição decentemente a algum tempo. Ele engoliu alguns ovos, salsichas, bacons, e torradas, empurrando tudo com bastante suco de abóbora. Harry percebeu que Hermione estava fazendo o mesmo com a sua comida, mas com tudo que ela passou ele decidiu que não faria nenhum comentário inteligente. Ela precisava recuperar toda a sua antiga força.

Harry levantou o olhar para a mesa dos professores, foi então que ele percebeu que o professor Snape estava ausente, talvez ele ainda estivesse corrigindo provas. Professor Dumbledore estava lá, na sua mesma cadeira, no centro da mesa.

- Mione, se você quiser, eu vou falar com o diretor sobre nós irmos falar com o professor Snape, - Harry disse docemente.

- Sim, eu ainda quero falar com ele. Ele me devolveu minha vida e meu futuro com você, Harry. Tenho que dizer a ele como eu estou agradecida, - disse Hermione.

- Eu também Hermione. Se não fosse por ele, eu teria te perdido, - Harry disse.

Quando eles terminaram o café, foram falar com Dumbledore, que ainda estava na mesa dos professores conversando com McGonagall. Eles se aproximaram da mesa, vários professores cumprimentaram Hermione. Eles disseram a ela que estavam muito felizes em tê-la de volta. Ela ruborizou um pouco por toda a atenção. Harry foi até Dumbledore.

- Desculpe por interromper professor, mas podemos ter uma palavrinha com o senhor? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro, Harry, - Dubledore respondeu.

Ele olhou para os outros professores dizendo, - Se me dão licença.

Ele se levantou calmamente e se juntou ao casal.

- Como se sente srta Granger? Me parece que você voltou a ser como era antes, - Dumbledore disse.

- Estou bem, professor, - ela disse com um sorriso.

- Bom, bom. Agora, o que posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou o diretor.

- Sr, nó gostaríamos de ver o professor Snape. Queremos agradecê-lo por trabalhar na poção e por salvar a vida de Hermione, mas queríamos que o sr fosse conosco. Se formos sozinhos, não acho que ele falaria com a gente. Ele provavelmente nem deixaria agente entrar. – Harry disse.

- Eu entendo seu problema. Professor Snape passou quase três dias acordado trabalhando na poção para Hermione, o que o atrasou a corrigir todos os testes. É provável que ele esteja um pouco nervoso por causa disso, mas, eu acho que é uma boa dizer a ele como se sentem, e do jeito dele, ele vai apreciar. Se quiserem podemos ir até lá agora, - professor Dumbledore respondeu.

- OK. Nós tínhamos pensado em ir depois do almoço, mas agora podemos ir. Tudo bem pra você? – Harry perguntou olhando para Hermione.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Ao caminho do escritório, Harry notou que o cheiro do outro dia tinha passado, e que estava novamente frio e úmido como era normalmente. Chegando no escritório do professor Snape, Dumbledore bateu firmemente na porta. Houve um momento de pausa, então a porta se abriu vagarosamente. Ali estava o professor Snape, vestido mais apropriadamente, ele estava como antes. Ele também prestou mais atenção a quem estava na porta dessa vez.

- Ah, diretor, entre, - disse professor Snape.

Ele não tinha notado que Harry e Hermione estavam atrás do professor Dumbledore.

- Eu ainda estou muito ocupado corrigindo os N.I.E.M's. os três dias que usei para fazer a poção da srta Granger me deixou bem atrasado, não que não tenha valido o esforço, mas eu ainda tenho bastante trabalho a fazer. Acredito que a poção esteja trabalhando satisfatoriamente? – perguntou Snape.

- Severo, eu acho que vou deixar o sr Potter e a srta Granger responderem essa pergunta, - disse o diretor.

Naquele momento Harry e Hermione saíram de trás do diretor. Eles acharam que o professor de poções ficaria chateado, mas ele apenas ficou ali com uma cara confusa e desajeitada.

- Severo, sr Potter e srta Granger tem algumas coisas que querem dizer a você, mas eles acharam que você só falaria com eles se eu estivesse aqui, - disse professor Dumbledore.

- Bem, uh, eu, não, - Snape gaguejou um pouco frustrado.

Harry falou primeiro.

- Professor Snape, eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez por Hermione. Eu não sei se você pode entender isso, mas eu amo Hermione. Ela minha razão de viver e eu quase perdi essa razão. Se não fosse por você, ela teria morrido. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu serei eternamente grato pelo que você fez.

Harry podia ver o desconforto na cara de Snape, mas ele vagarosamente se aproximou do professor e estendeu sua mão direita para ele. Por um momento Snape olhou sem saber exatamente o que fazer. De qualquer forma, ele finalmente ele estendeu sua mão e apertou a de Harry.

- Muito bem sr Potter, - disse o professor de poções.

Se Snape estava confuso e desconfortável com Harry, ele ficou mil vezes mais quando Hermione se aproximou dele.

Ela olhou para os olhos negros dele e disse suavemente,

- Professor Snape, eu também queria agradecer pelo que você fez por mim. Não a palavras para que eu possa expressar minha gratidão pelo que fez. Você devolveu minha vida e meu futuro com Harry. Eu vou estar sempre em debito com você.

Uma fina lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione, professor Snape não tinha atitude, Hermione se aproximou e deu um abraço rápido nele.

- Srta Granger, isso é realmente necessário? Eu estou bem ocupado, tenho que corrigir os N.I.E.M's. se vocês vierem me irritar de novo, vou tirar vinte pontos de cada da Grifinória, - disse Snape, parecendo muito mais como era antes.

- Por que isso? – Harry perguntou, sua raiva aumentando.

- Por vocês serem dois sabe-tudo insuportáveis. Os dois tiraram nota máxima em poção nos N.I.E.M.'s – disse o professor Snape.

Professor Snape andou até sua mesa, começou a ver um teste, e os ignorou completamente.

Professor Dumbledore disse a eles para irem. Eles calmamente deixaram o escritório do professor Snape, saíram da masmorra, e seguiram o caminho para a torre do salão comunal da Grifinória. Quando estavam no corredor Hermione deixou escapar um grito agudo.

- Harry, é maravilho! – ela chorou. Ela pulou nos braços de Harry dando um abraço bem apertado, ele teve que lembrá-la de afrouxar um pouco se não ela ia sufocar ele.

- Desculpe, é que estou tão feliz por você. Você precisava de nota máxima em poções para ir para academia de aurores. Sei que é o que você quer fazer quando sair da escola, - disse Hermione sorrindo para ele.

O que ela disse fez ele perceber que a escola já estava acabando e que a vida real logo começaria. Eles realmente precisavam falar sobre o futuro deles.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai dor nas costas! Eu ainda vou sair quebrada de tanto usar esse pc...  
Bem levei uma semana pra postar, nao foi tao ruim... Pelo menos eu nao estou mais de castigo, mesmo que eu nao possa mais passar o dia todo aki como antes, eu posso passar um bom tempo...  
Sabe, a fic vai sóaté o capitulo 19... Tah acabando, pelo na minha opniao... 

**Lara:** Vlw mais uma vez pelos seus reviews... Sabe, eu fico emocionada de saber que vc arranja tempo pra essa fic, eu to quase chorando agora enquanto digito isso, e é por isso q dediquei esse capitulo a vc, como vc viula em cima (ou nao)... Bem, graças a vc to prestando mais atençao na hora de digitar, provavelmente eutenha dexado escapar algunserros ai, mas dessa vez eu reli com mais atençao, espero q tenha curtido esse capitulo...

**mione03:** A pressa é inimiga da perfeiçao! E a correria é inimiga da fic! O pedido vai vir logo! E é com muito prazer q eu te digo o nome do proximo capitulo: "Planos futuros e, O ANEL" isso mesmo q vc leu;_o anel_! Ai ai ai ai ai, ta chegando a hora! o tao esperado pedido!

Bjus pra todo mundo! E eu quero review!

Suzana.


	14. Planos futuros e, O ANEL!

Capitulo 14 Planos futuros e, O ANEL!

Quando retornaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória, encontraram com Madame Pomfrey esperando por eles, e ela não estava feliz.

- Srta. Granger, você está vinte minutos atrasada para sua poção. - ela disse.

- Eu sinto muito, eu me esqueci completamente. - Hermione disse timidamente.

- Mione, hmm, você toma sua poção enquanto vou ao meu quarto por um minuto, eu já volto. - Harry disse.

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, e foi para o sofá perto da lareira.

Harry correu até seu quarto, foi até seu malão, e pegou uma pequena caixa preta. Ele se sentou em sua cama, abriu a caixa, e ficou olhando para o anel com um diamante. O diamante era tão brilhante que chegava a brilhar. Quando ele olhou para o anel, pensou, "Quando? Será que ele deveria dar a ela agora? Ela passou por tanto nos últimos dias, será que ela está pronta para isso? Será que ela agüentaria isso? Será que não era rápido demais?" Harry sentiu em seu coração que ela agüentaria isso. Ele sabia que Hermione podia ser um pouco emocional às vezes, mas, ela também podia ser excepcionalmente forte. Ele viu muitos exemplos para os próximos anos, mas não como este ano. Ele fechou a caixinha e colocou no bolso.

Harry olhou para seu relógio e ficou um pouco surpreso, ele levou meia hora para decidir se levaria ou não o anel com ele. Ele voltou correndo até o salão comunal. Ele virou que madame Pomfrey já tinha ido embora, e viu que Hermione estava sentada curvada no sofá. Harry foi até ela, mas quando se aproximou ele pode ouvi-la soluçar.

- Hermione, qual o problema? É a poção? - Harry perguntou bem preocupado.

- Harry. A poção está bem. Não é isso. - ela disse através de lágrimas.

Harry, agora sentado no sofá com Hermione e a abraçou firmemente. Ela ainda soluçava.

- O que há de errado, Hermione? Por favor me diga, me dói te ver assim. - Harry disse.

Inconscientemente ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Harry, eu não disse nada porque eu não queria te preocupar, mas desde que perdi meus pais tem horas que me sinto completamente sozinha no mundo. Nunca experimentei algo tão poderoso, são momentos opressivos e sozinhos na minha vida. Meus pais sempre estiveram lá para mim e agora eles se foram. Eu nunca mais vou vê-los, ou falar com eles, ou abraçá-los e beijá-los. Eu nem tive a chance de dizer adeus. Por causa desses sentimentos, eu tenho tido um tempo difícil para aceitar a perda. Harry, eu não posso suportar ficar mais tempo sozinha. O que eu vou fazer quando a escola acabar? Eu nem tenho mais uma casa para voltar, - Hermione disse entre lágrimas.

O coração de Harry estava se quebrando ao vê-la daquela maneira. Ela colocou o rosto no peito dele soluçando incontrolavelmente. Ele a segurou confortavelmente esperando que isso a confortasse. Se ele tinha alguma duvida sobre o anel, ela se foi. Ele nunca teve tanta certeza na vida como tinha agora. Ele só esperava que ela estivesse pronta para aceitar seu pedido.

Vagarosamente, depois de algum tempo, os soluços dela passaram. Ele gentilmente se separou dela, para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Suavemente, ele limpou algumas lágrimas dela com sua mão, então ele começou a acariciar a bochecha dela.

- Hermione, enquanto eu viver você nunca vai estar sozinha. Eu te amo com toda minha alma e coração, e sei que você sente o mesmo, - Harry disse.

Ela concordou e olhou para os olhos verdes dele quando ele continuou.

- No dia que você foi atacada, eu estava a sua espera para te contar algumas noticias maravilhosas, notícias importantes que vão nos ajudar muito no nosso futuro. Professor Dumbledore me disse que eles estavam acabando com a faxina e com a reforma que eles estavam fazendo no Largo Grimmauld nº 12, e que terminariam antes do meu aniversario. Nós teremos logo um belo lar onde poderemos morar e construir uma família juntos. O diretor me disse que toda a casa foi reformada e que eles poderiam tirar o quadro da sra. Black da casa. E também, Hermione, o que meus pais deixaram para mim, combinado com a fortuna da família Black, nunca nos faltará nada.

Hermione deu sorriso com o que Harry disse, se lembrando de algumas experiências deles no Lago Grimmauld durante o quinto ano deles. Deve ter precisado de magia muito poderosa para conseguir tirar a sra. Black permanentemente. Ela continuou olhando para os olhos de Harry quando ele voltou a falar.

- No meu aniversário de dezoito anos eu pretendo me mudar para o Largo Grimmauld, e eu queria te perguntar agora, se você queria dividir a casa comigo? Eu queria te perguntar se você quer passar o resto de sua vida comigo? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

Hermione poderia dizer que Harry estava nervoso por algum motivo. Ela nunca tinha o visto assim, e ela não conseguia entender o que ele estava tentando dizer.

- Harry, qual o problema? O que você está tentando dizer? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry gentilmente se separou dela, se levantou do sofá, e ficou de frente para ela. Ela estava um pouco confusa com as atitudes dele, mas não tanto quanto ficou o próximo movimento dele, Harry se ajoelhou bem na frente dela. Ele pegou as mãos dela, olhou nos olhos dela, e disse nervosamente.

- Hermione Jane Granger, o que estou tentando dizer é, você me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Hermione estava em choque. Com certeza ela não tinha ouvido direito.

- O que? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Eu disse, você me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa? – Harry repetiu.

Nesta hora ele se lembrou da caixa em seu bolso. Ele procurou a caixa, a abriu, e segurou mostrando para Hermione. Pela primeira vez ela estava muda. Ela nunca tinha visto um anel tão lindo na vida dela. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e por um momento Harry achou que ela estava triste. Mas de repente, o sorriso mais brilhante que ele já viu apareceu no rosto dela e ela finalmente encontrou sua voz.

- Sim, Harry, sim! Eu me caso com você! – ela chorou.

Sem avisar, Hermione pulou do sofá para dar um abraço em Harry, o que causou uma queda no chão atrás dele. Mas mesmo assim Hermione não ligou. Ela foi até o chão com ele quando ele caiu, e agora tinha ele pregado no chão, beijando ele como ele nunca tinha sido beijado antes. Todo o corpo dele estava formigando enquanto sentimentos, que estavam a muito adormecidos, despertavam. Ele estava experimentando um calor confortante pelo corpo e envolvendo sua alma. Sentir o corpo de Hermione pressionando cada polegada de seu corpo quase o fez perder seu senso de realidade. Ele tentou falar, mas isso era meio difícil com a boca de Hermione na sua. Ele pensou em gentilmente se separar, mas não tinha certeza de como fazer isso sem ficar muito embaraçado. Mas, tudo parou quando eles ouviram um grito com uma voz muito familiar.

- Hey, vocês dois, vão para um quarto!

**N/A:** ALELUIAH! sim, eu postei! naum sei se vcs perceberam, mas, naum tem erros nesse cap! tudo graças a Lara! eu te amo pessoa! hehehe

Lara: td bem q pra vc esse cap naum é 9vidade ja q vc teve a exclusividade ler antes de todo mundo! (eu nao conto) mas vlw msm pelo review, por concertar a fic, e por ler... te adoro, bjs


	15. Amigos de novo

Capitulo 15 Amigos de novo

Ali, com uma caixa cheia de livros de quadribol e um grande sorriso no rosto, estava o melhor amigo deles, Rony. Hermione parou o beijo e se virou absolutamente vermelha e embaraçada. Ela rapidamente se levantou e voltou para o sofá de frente para a lareira enquanto Harry continuava parado no chão procurando por ar. Finalmente, depois de um tempo, ele pode se levantar devagar.

- Oi cara, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, desde que o professor Dumbledore nos deu a opção de ir para casa depois dos exames, desde que você cuidou de, uhm, você-sabe-quem, eu voltei para pegar algumas que esqueci de levar comigo. Uh, como está? – Rony perguntou quando olhou para Hermione.

- Hmmm, nada realmente, ela estava muito feliz agora, - disse Harry com um sorriso de desgosto.

- Isso estava obvio, cara. O que em nome de Merlim você fez para tirar uma reação como essa dela? – perguntou Rony, ainda com um sorriso arreganhado.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione falou, - Eu não acho que já devamos falar.

Harry andou até ela meio confuso. Ela ainda parecia meio nervosa pelas ultimas ações deles mas parecia muito triste.

- Harry, eu não quero deixar Rony chateado, eu sei que ele não aceitou nossa mudança de relação muito bem, - disse Hermione quase num sussurro.

- Chateado com o que? – Rony perguntou curiosamente.

Ele ia seguir Harry até o sofá.

Rony notou que Hermione parecia meio nervosa, o que fez ele se virar para ela meio desconcertado.

- O que há de errado Mione? Eu ficaria chateado com o que? – ele perguntou docemente

Ela olhou nos olhos de Rony, mas estavam tão apreensivos que ela não quis dizer nada que o aborrecesse. Ela não queria iniciar uma confusão entre eles, não agora. Vendo que Hermione não conseguia falar, Harry explicou o que estava errado.

- Rony, ela acha que voce ainda está triste por nós estarmos apaixonados um pelo o outro, - Harry disse indo direto ao ponto.

- Ah, isso, - disse Rony.

Ele colocou a caixa no chão, andou até Hermione, e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e disse,

- Hermione, enquanto voce estava no hospital eu tive uma conversa com Harry sobre isso. Você estava inconsciente, obviamente não ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer. Então vou te dizer o que disse a Harry. Peço desculpas por ter sido um completo idiota. Sim, eu admito que estava com ciúmes e muito machucado, mas, depois de ver como vocês se sentem um pelo outro, percebi que não podia ter ciúmes. Eu realmente amo você Hermione, e sempre irei, mas como minha amiga. O que vocês dois tem é bem mais especial. O que quero dizer é que, se você ainda me tem como, eu continuarei sendo seu amigo.

Ela olhou para Rony com pavor. Em todos os anos que os três viveram juntos, ela nunca tinha o visto expressar seus sentimentos assim. Ela se inclinou devagar, o abraçou, e o beijou na bochecha. As orelhas de Rony se tornaram vermelhas.

- Obrigada, Rony, você sempre será meu amigo. Ok, Harry, eu acho que você pode dizer a ele. Ele pode ter a honra de ser o primeiro a saber da maravilhosa novidade, - ela disse sorrindo.

- Que novidade? – Rony perguntou se levantando e indo até Harry.

- Bem Rony, eu pedi Hermione em casamento, e ela disse sim, - Harry respondeu.

O rosto de Rony ficou completamente branco. Ele olhou para Harry, então para Hermione, então de volta para Harry. então o maior sorriso que eles já tinham visto apareceu no rosto dele.

- Boa, cara! Parabéns! – Rony exclamou.

Ele sacudiu a mão de Harry e bateu em suas costas. Então ele foi até Hermione se ajoelhou novamente em sua frente. E pela primeira vez, Rony a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Depois que Rony terminou de dar os parabéns, ele se levantou foi até a mesa que eles costumavam jogar xadrez bruxo. Hermione se levantou e se sentou com Harry, segurando sua mão. Eles ficaram apenas ali sorrindo um para o outro, até Rony falar,

- Ah, tem uma coisa Potter. Só tem um jeito de eu deixar vocês dois se casarem, - Rony disse muito firmemente.

Ele agora os encarava, olhando serio, com seus braços em volta da caixa. Harry e Hermione se olharam com preocupação. Eles esperavam, que qualquer fosse a razão, Rony não teve uma mudança de coração.

- E o que é? – Harry perguntou hesitante.

Rony não pode segurar mais sua cara seria e deu um largo sorriso.

- Eu tenho que ser o padrinho. – ele disse.

Os dois respiraram aliviados, Harry andou até ele e bateu em suas costas.

- Nós não vamos querer de outro jeito, - disse harry

- Sabe o que Harry? eu acabei de pensar em uma coisa, - Rony disse confuso.

- O que Rony? – Harry perguntou.

- Mamãe vai ficar insuportável quando souber disso, - disse com uma cara triste.

Harry e Hermione começaram a rir. Eles sabiam que Rony estava certo.

Harry de repente parou de rir e percebeu, com tudo que tinha acontecido, ele não tinha colocado o anel no dedo de Hermione. E para piorar, quando ela pulou nele e ele caiu, a caixa do anel saiu de sua mão e caiu em algum lugar pelo chão. Ele se levantou do sofá e procurou pelo anel. Depois de algum tempo, ele avistou a caixinha preta do lado pé de uma poltrona perto da lareira. Ele foi até lá, pegou a caixa e olhou dentro para ver se o anel estava lá. Estava.

- Srta Granger, gostaria de tornar isso oficial? – perguntou Harry segurando o anel.

Depois que Rony os surpreendeu, ela nem se lembrou de que Harry não tinha posto o anel em seu dedo. Ela foi até Harry sorrido.

- Sim, Harry. Quero mais que tudo nesse mundo, - ela disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos verdes.

Ele gentilmente pegou sua mão esquerda e colocou o anel. Ficou perfeito.

- Eu te amo Hermione Granger, - Harry disse.

- Eu também te amo, sr. Potter, - ela respondeu.

Eles se inclinaram e se beijaram, mas não muito demorado. Eles não queriam deixar Rony mais embaraçado do que eles já tinham deixado antes.

Antes de Rony sair, ele disse, - Eu prometo que não vou dizer a minha mãe, vou deixar vocês cuidarem disso. Ah, mamãe que vocês dois lá na toca quando acabar a escola. Ela disse que assim você teria um lugar para ficar, Harry, enquanto eles terminam de arrumar sua futura casa. Ela disse também que Hermione teria um lugar ficar enquanto as coisas se resolvem. Bem, vejo vocês em breve e, parabéns de novo. -

Com isso, Rony deixou o salão comunal.

* * *

**N/A: **Sabe essa fic foi de boa, mas AEC nao queria sair, e eu de posto todas juntas...

_Maia Sorovar_: Vlw pelo review, eu tenho tomado mais cuidado com a ortografia, mas esse capitulo eu nao pedi pra Lara corrigi entao deve ter varios erros, eu nao sou nada detalhista entao nem percebo os erros que eu deixo passar.

_mione03_: Vc tava tao ansiosa pelo pedido q bom q gostou dele... Vlw pelo review... Até + bjs

**Ah tenho duas novas fics! a songfic: Everything You Want (meus amigos H/Hr, por favor me matem por ter feito essa fic, eu realmente nao sei o q deu em mim, ela tem H/Hr, mas o principal é D/Hr). E a minha mais nova loucura: Harry Potter e o Enigma da Ordem do Calice do Prisioneiro da Camara Filosofal (Essa sim é 100 H/Hr) pelo nome já da pra saber que é uma loucura...**


	16. Os sentimentos secretis de Hermione

Agradecimento a Lara por ter corrigido esse cap pra mim! Vlww

Capitulo 16 Os Sentimentos secretos de Hermione

Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Hermione, o que houve? Eu fiz alguma coisa pra te deixar assim, triste? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Ah... Não Harry, você não fez nada de errado. Estou chorando porque estou feliz. Eu estou feliz porque Rony superou o ciúme e continua nosso amigo. Eu também amo Rony, como amigo, e não queria perdê-lo. Nós passamos por tanto juntos para perder sete anos de amizade por cause de ciumes. - disse Hermione entre lágrimas.

Harry a trouxe para mais perto,abraçando-a e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo confortando-a. Ela colocou seus braços em volta dele, o abraçando também. Eles ficaram lá até ela se acalmar.

- Você está bem agora? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

- Sim, estou bem. Aliás, nunca estive tão bem, e tudo isso é graças a você Harry Potter. Eu nunca experimentei tanta felicidade e amor em toda a minha vida. Você me ajudou mais do que você possa imaginar. Em toda minha vida as pessoas riram de mim e foram cruéis comigo. Elas faziam isso por ser como eu era, pela minha paixão por leitura e por eu ser mais inteligente que a maioria. Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém porque tinha vergonha. - Hermione disse.

- Hermione, você não tem motivo para ficar envergonhada. Quem te tratou assim é que devia sentir vergonha. Vergonha por não ter usado esse tempo para conhecer uma garota tão bonita, carinhosa, inteligente, corajosa e perfeita. - Harry disse.

Ela sorriu para ele e continuou.

- Antes de eu receber minha carta de Hogwarts, eu estava convencida de que era destinada a ter uma vida completamente sozinha, sem conhecer a amizade ou o amor. Ninguém queria ser amigo de uma estranha com dentes grandes e sabe-tudo. Mas quando eu te conheci no Expresso de Hogwarts, achei que talvez tivesse alguma chance. Você era legal comigo, você não ria de mim e você até falava comigo. Você não gostava de quando eu me metia nos seus estudos. Mas você me salvou de um trasgo. Nós nos tornamos amigos. Você foi o primeiro amigo de verdade que eu já tive, eu senti que, se Harry Potter pudesse ser meu melhor amigo, talvez tivesse alguma esperança. Talvez tivesse um pedacinho de esperança, eu podia achar alguém que me amasse e eu não ficaria sozinha por toda minha vida. Mas... Com o tempo que passei com você meus mais fortes e profundos sentimentos se tornaram para você. Eles estavam acima da linha de amizade e eu achei que isso não estava certo. Eu apenas sabia que você não sentia o mesmo. Eu era para ser apenas sua amiga, e isso era tudo, eu tinha medo de que se você descobrisse que eu estava apaixonada por você, você... não ia mais querer ficar perto de mim. Eu fiquei me repreendendo pelos anos em que queria te dizer como me sentia, mas eu estava apavorada. Eu não podia arriscar perder sua amizade. Eu não queria ficar sem te ver. Mas, quando você finalmente me disse como se sentia, que você me amava, você apagou anos de tormento da minha alma. Eu te amo, Harry. Eu vou te amar por toda a eternidade.

Harry estava simplesmente mudo. Ele não sabia que Hermione passou por tanto sofrimento e agonia, ou que ele era a causa de tanto tormento. Ele tinha sido um verdadeiro idiota. Ele sentiu vergonha de si mesmo por tê-la feito se sentir desta forma, ele nunca quis algo do tipo. Uma lágrima começou a descer pelo seu rosto, mas Hermione olhou para ele a tempo de ver a lágrima na sua bochecha, ela então esticou o braço e tirou esta lágrima.

- Hermione, você passou por tanto na sua vida, sinto muito por aumentar seu sofrimento sendo tão cego a ponto de não poder ver como você se sentia. Está tudo no passado agora. Você não terá mais que pensar nisso. Nunca mais terá que se preocupar se alguém vai te ferir ou rir de você de novo e você nunca terá que se preocupar por estar amando alguém. Eu juro isso para você. - Harry disse emocionado.

- Eu sei, Harry. – ela disse docemente, sorrindo para ele.

Eles voltaram para o sofá e se sentaram nos braços um do outro.

- Hermione, nós temos muito do que cuidar para os próximos meses, você acha que esta pronta para isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Harry, meu amor, desde que estejamos juntos, não há nada que não possamos fazer. - disse firmemente.

Ele sorriu para ela, se curvou e a beijou. Eles começariam a planejar o futuro amanhã. Agora, estava ficando tarde, e eles precisavam descansar. Eles se acomodaram no sofá, um com o calor do outro, até o sono os pegar.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim gente, eu estou aqui em pleno domingo na frente do PC POSTANDO! 1000 desulpas pela demora, é minha mania de postar todas as fics juntas e AEC nao queria sair, tipo, nao vinha a inspiraçao...

**Lara:** Vlw por corrigir pra mim miga, te adoro vey! Vlw tbm por deixar review, eu adoro eles!

**Vaniii: **Thanks pelo review... Entao o ultimo cap foi 10 e esse foi qnt?


	17. O Memorial

Capitulo 17 O Memorial

O ultimo ano deles estava chegando rapidamente ao fim, faltavam apenas dois dias para tudo acabar, vida real estava para começar. Harry e Hermione estavam apreciando um café da manha no salão principal. Eles passaram os últimos dias fazendo planos e discutindo sobre o futuro. Hermione estava quase acabando seu café da manha quando um pensamento veio na sua cabeça. Com tanta coisa acontecendo, as preparações para deixar a escola e seus planos com Harry, ela se esqueceu disso. Ela se esqueceu e se sentiu horrível, sentiu com vergonha de si mesma.

- Harry. - ela disse suavemente.

- Sim, Amor, o que é? – ela perguntou percebendo a expressão confusa de Hermione.

- Lembra quando eu estava no hospital e o professor Dumbledore estava falando sobre meus pais? Ele tentou me explicar como você foi importante para fazer tudo pelos meus pais depois do que aconteceu, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Era meio confuso o que ele estava tentando dizer. Mas ele disse que quando eu estivesse melhor, que você me explicaria tudo que você fez. Bem, eu realmente acho que estou totalmente recuperada para isso agora. – disse Hermione.

- Sim, Hermione, eu me lembro, e você realmente está recuperada, também. Mas, ao invés de te contar, eu acho que seria mais apropriado te mostrar... Está pronta pra uma viagem? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione, que parecia confusa, respondeu. – Claro, Harry. Uh, nós não vamos voar, vamos?

Harry pode ver o medo em seus olhos.

- Não Hermione, nós vamos com chave de portal, é mais rápido. – disse Harry.

Após terminarem rapidamente o café da manha, Harry e Hermione voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Por sorte o salão estava completamente vazio. Harry olhou a volta por um tempo, finalmente vendo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada escondida embaixo de um sofá. Ele pegou a garrafa e colocou numa mesa.

Harry apontou sua varinha para a garrafa.

- Portal!

A garrafa ficou azul e vibrou por um momento, então voltou à aparência normal.

Olhando para ela, perguntou. - Está pronta?

Hermione parecia nervosa, mas concordou.

- Ok, no três. Um, dois, três. - disse Harry.

Os dois tocaram a garrafa e instantaneamente sentiram a familiar sensação de viajar com portal, mas isso durou apenas por alguns segundos.

Quando eles chegaram ao destino, Harry teve que esperar um momento até a sensação desconfortável passar, como ele sempre se sentia quando viajava com portal. Passando a sensação, ele foi até Hermione e pegou sua mão. Os dois ficaram ali por um momento, olhando para a casa com um belo jardim.

- Harry, onde estamos? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nos estamos em Godric's Hollow. A casa que você vê é a que meus pais lutaram contra Voldemort e morreram. É a mesma casa que ele tentou me matar, mas falhou - disse Harry com respeito.

- Harry, eu pensei que a casa estivesse destruída. - disse docemente.

- Estava, mas os membros da Ordem a reconstruíram e a usaram em algumas ocasiões. Eles também cuidaram do jardim para que ficasse assim. É uma bela manhã, tenho certeza de que o jardim vai estar lindo. - ele disse.

- Eu não entendo, Harry. Por que viemos a um lugar que te trás tantas lembranças más, quando você devia estar me mostrando alguma coisa sobre meus pais? – ela perguntou confusa.

Harry não disse uma palavra, ele apenas começou a guiá-la em volta da casa. Ela não podia acreditar nos olhos dela que viam um imenso espaço gramado. Havia tantas flores, arbustos, arvores de todos os tipos, belos arranjos e obviamente bem cuidados.

- Oh, Harry. Este lugar é lindo, mas o que tem a ver com meus pais? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry não disse nada. Eles continuaram a andar pelo gramado. Quando pararam de frente para um arbusto cheio de flores, Harry finalmente falou.

- A casa que você viu lá atrás foi o lugar em que meus pais morreram. Aqui, neste lindo campo. É o lugar onde eles foram enterrados, - disse Harry suavemente.

Com suas ultimas palavras, eles passaram pelo arbusto e se aproximaram de duas lapides de mármore branco que estavam perto de algumas Rosas. Quando eles chegaram lá Hermione pode ver que lá era realmente onde os pais de Harry estavam enterrados. Lagrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto.

- Harry, é tão bonito aqui, tão... pacífico. - ela disse.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Por isso que Dumbledore fez tudo isso pra mim. – disse Harry.

Hermione continuava confusa, não sabendo o porquê de estar ali. Ainda segurando sua mão, Harry a guiou pelas flores selvagens.

- Hermione, me desculpe, eu não queria trazer más lembranças, mas eu preciso te explicar algumas coisas. O que aconteceu com seus pais foi no nosso mundo não no deles, então aconteceu uma situação delicada. Se tentássemos explicar as autoridades trouxas o que aconteceu, correríamos o risco de expor nosso mundo, o que não podia acontecer. Isso significava que seus pais não poderiam voltar para o mundo trouxa, o que trouxe a pergunta, onde eles seriam enterrados. Eles precisavam de algum lugar. Eles mereciam, e eu achei que esse seria o lugar perfeito. - disse Harry.

Eles tinham acabado de passar pelas flores e a razão para a viajem estava na frente deles, o memorial dos Granger. Hermione estava absolutamente chocada. Na frente dela estava uma lapide preta com os nomes de seus pais e duas alianças de ouro entrelaçadas no topo.

Hermione estava tão emocionada que não podia falar. Tudo que pode fazer foi abraçar Harry e soluçar no seu ombro. Ele ficou lá a abraçando-a sabendo que levaria um tempo até que Hermione superasse a morte de seus pais e ele faria tudo para ajudá-la a passar por isso. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione olhou para Harry e deu um beijo misturado com lágrimas.

- Obrigada por honrar meus pais desse jeito, não por dar a eles um tão lindo e pacifico lugar para passar a eternidade, mas, também por colocá-los num lugar que é tão especial pra você. - disse Hermione

- Não sei por que, Hermione, mas eu simplesmente senti que aqui é o lugar que eles precisavam estar. E também seria mais fácil pra você vir visitá-los quando quiser. - disse Harry.

Ela olhou para Harry e sorriu entre suas lágrimas. Hermione andou até onde ficavam as flores. Pegou duas das melhores e andou até onde estavam seus pais. Se ajoelhando , ela colocou as flores onde estava gravado o nome de cada um deles. Ela então retornou até Harry ficando ao seu lado e passou os braços em volta da cintura dele e ele fez o mesmo. Eles ficaram ali por bastante tempo, até que Hermione finalmente quebrou o silencio.

- Eu acho que já podemos ir agora.

- Você está ok? – Harry perguntou.

-Agora estou, Harry. Obrigada. - disse Hermione.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou curiosamente.

- Por me amar tanto. - ela disse.

Ele sorriu para ela e a deu um beijo.

- Amanha é o ultimo dia na escola, a vida real vai começar logo. - disse Harry.

- Sim, e juntos, não acho que exista nada que não possamos fazer. - ela disse.

De mãos dadas, retornaram para a chave de portal.

* * *

**N/A:** A fic tah tao fofinha neh... Comparada com as minhas outras fics... Bem, faltam só 2 cap's... O proximo é bem grande! pra vcs ficarem felix... 

**Lara: **E mais uma vez vc me da uma força! Q dizer q vc se diverte em ler antes da galera? hehe... Vlw ai vey... Bjs


	18. Flashback

Capitulo 18 Flashback

Hermione se lembrou de como foram ativos os últimos meses, quando se sentou e ficou observando o mar na casa de praia. Ela estava acabando sua segunda cerveja amanteigada quando percebeu o inicio de um lindo pôr-do-sol. Tanto tinha acontecido entre eles e agora, ela realmente não podia acreditar em quantas coisas incríveis aconteceram em tão pouco tempo.

_Eles tinham terminado oficialmente a formatura. A maioria tinha tirado boas notas em seus N.I.E.M.'s e exames finais, e Rony estava certo sobre sua mãe, quando ela descobriu sobre o noivado, ela começou a chorar e os abraçou tão apertado que podia até sufocá-los. Ela também repetiu a oferta para eles ficarem n' A Toca enquanto as coisas se arrumavam na casa de Grimmauld. Com três semanas para aniversario de 18 anos de Harry, Dumbledore o avisou por coruja que tudo estava pronto para ele se mudar assim que quisesse._

_Harry decidiu que duas semanas antes de seu aniversario seria a hora perfeita para ele e Hermione se mudarem, assim teriam tempo de levar seus pertences e arrumar tudo. Uma noite, Harry e Hermione, acompanhados por Rony, decidiram celebrar juntos o aniversário de Harry e então foram para a nova casa onde teria uma festa. Eles enviaram convites para todo mundo que conseguiram pensar: professores, colegas de Hogwarts, membros da Ordem, e outros._

_Hermione se mudou com Harry quando ele pegou a casa no Largo Grimmauld. Eles conversaram bastante sobre o assunto e acharam que era o mais conveniente a se fazer, já que eles iam se casar logo. E não fazia sentido para ela ficar na' Toca enquanto Harry tinha aquela casa grande que logo seria dela também. Ela realmente adorou passar o tempo com Harry, especialmente durante o tempo que eles passavam juntos se beijando, mas, eles decidiram não ir muito longe, ambos queriam esperar até que estivessem propriamente casados. Eles queriam que a primeira vez deles fosse realmente especial, e o que poderia ser mais especial do que a noite após o casamento. Ela realmente adorou passar o tempo com Harry, mas ela ainda se sentia meio embaraçada em morar com ele antes do casamento. Mesmo que os dois fossem maiores de idade, ela estava preocupada com o que pensavam, mas o mais importante era que ela estava preocupada com o que seus amigos pensavam._

_Harry, sendo o cavalheiro que era, respeitou os sentimentos de Hermione lhe assegurou a ela que não existia motivo para se preocupar, que ele nunca pediria a ela para fazer nada que descumprisse a promessa de que só fariam algo depois do casamento. Ele disse a ela que não tinha problema em esperar até o casamento e lá haviam vários outros quartos separados onde que ela poderia ficar. Ela achou que isso foi muito meigo da parte de Harry e isso tirou grande parte de sua preocupação._

_No dia 31 de julho, o aniversario de 18 anos de Harry, todos foram convidados para ir a antiga casa dos Black. Quando entraram na casa não podiam acreditar nos seus próprios olhos, vários dos convidados eram familiarizados com a casa antes de ser reformada, mesmo que Harry e seus amigos tenham aprendido bastante sobre ela no seu quinto ano. Não havia nenhuma semelhança com a antiga casa que eles conheceram há alguns anos._

_Agora a casa era tão brilhosa e limpa, sem nenhum mofo ou cheiro de fungo, as paredes estavam pintadas ou revestidas com papel, e as marcas de pessoas sóbrias que moraram lá antes tinham sido completamente apagadas. Como parte da reforma, e com um casamento chegando perto, o diretor transformou um dos maiores quartos em uma exata copia do salão comunal da Grifinória, que incluía até o sofá favorito deles perto da lareira._

_A festa foi muito boa, em vários lugares tinha mesas cheias de comidas variadas, tinham também varias garrafas de cervejas amanteigadas por toda parte e sucos de abóbora em refrigeradores espalhados pela casa. Harry realmente adorou estar com antigos amigos e conhecidos. Ele pediu para que ninguém levasse presentes, considerando que ele era um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo, não havia necessidade de dar nada a ele. Uma noite com os amigos já era presente demais. Ele levou pessoas pela casa, mostrando a elas como a casa estava bonita agora. Dumbledore e a Ordem tinham feito milagres arrumando a casa e Harry não podia expressar como estava grato por tudo que Dumbledore tinha feito._

_Mesmo que a festa tenha sido organizada, Harry e Hermione não ficaram sozinhos até o 1:00 hora da manhã quando o último convidado foi embora. Ela sabia que ele diria a todos para não dar nada a ele, mas ele era seu futuro esposo. Ela não podia deixar que seu aniversario passasse sem dar nada a ele. Ela passou numa joalheria no Beco Diagonal um dia e um bruxo fez um anel para Harry. Era de ouro branco e estava gravado com símbolos de Runas antigas, que traduzindo, era uma declaração de amor eterno. Foi caro, ela usou algum dinheiro de sua herança. Mas Harry valia tudo isso._

_Enquanto os dois se preparavam para irem para a cama em seus respectivos quartos, Hermione estava um pouco nervosa quanto ao anel. Ela esperava que Harry não ficasse chateado dela ter comprado um presente para ele depois dele ter dito a todos para não fazê-lo. Durante a festa ela foi até o quarto dele e deixou o anel no quarto, guardado na caixa, no seu travesseiro com um cartão de aniversario explicando o presente. Quando se sentou na ponta de sua cama ouviu a familiar batida na porta e disse para ele entrar._

_Ela se aproximou da porta quando ele entrou. Ela chegou perto dele até ficar cara a cara com ele, memos com pouca luz, ela pode ver lágrimas no rosto dele. Ela começou a falar, mas ele pôs o dedo em seus lábios gentilmente. Ela ficou apenas ali olhando para seus olhos esmeralda. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tirou suas lágrimas. Ele finalmente se acalmou e disse a ela que as lágrimas eram de felicidade e que o anel era lindo. Ele perguntou se ela daria a honra de colocar o anel nele. Ela pegou o anel e colocou no dedo da mão esquerda de Harry._

_Quando ela o fez, ele a pegou em seus braços num abraço e deu-lhe um beijo. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, eles ficaram assim por algum tempo e depois se separaram. Eles se encararam olhando nos olhos do outro e declararam seu amor um pelo outro, então ele se soltou dela, desejou-a boa noite e se virou para sair assim como fazia todas as noites desde que se mudaram. Ele a respeitava, assim cumpria a promessa de que esperaria até que estivessem casados antes de seguir para a próxima etapa da relação deles. Ela o assistiu sair pela porta e um sentimento de solidão veio até ela quase que imediatamente, fazendo-a pensar em como seria legal se ele ficasse. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele parou e se virou com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Então ela percebeu, ela não tinha pensado aquelas palavras, mas tinha, na verdade, falado aquelas palavras._

_Ele retornou até ela e a pegou novamente em seus braços. Ele olhou para ela e a lembrou da promessa que tinham feito para esperar até o casamento. Ela sorriu, o deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e explicou que seu pedido para que ele ficasse não era um convite físico. Ela apenas queria que ele ficasse com ela assim ela não se sentiria mais sozinha. Ele a beijou suavemente na bochecha e disse que ficaria muito feliz em ficar na companhia dela. Eles dois seguiram para a cama ainda abraçados e se deitaram. Ele se deitou de costas para ela enquanto ela o abraçava com seu braço passando pelo seu peito. O conforto de estar com ela tão perto era tão acolhedora e boa, que tudo que podia pensar era como isso tudo era legal e que não havia nada de errado com isso. Quase instantaneamente eles adormeceram._

_Não muito depois do aniversario dele, Harry começou a experimentar aqueles sentimentos, sentimentos os quais tinha deixado no ano anterior. Mas, infelizmente parecia que eles Haviam voltado._

_Harry sabia, desde que tinha feito dezessete anos, que nunca teria que voltar a Rua do Alfeneiros número 4 de novo. Quando ele se tornou maior de idade, não fazia diferença se ele voltasse ou não, porque quando Harry se tornou adulto a magia de proteção do sacrifício de sua mãe tinha terminado, o que também não seria um problema já que ele tinha destruído Voldemort. Além disso, ele tinha a própria casa, então não precisava de um lugar para ficar. Enfim, ele estava sentindo terrivelmente mal por ter que voltar na casa de seus tios, fazer a eles mais uma visita, e finalmente dizer a eles como ele realmente se sentia com tudo que aconteceu enquanto vivia lá. E também, indo lá ele poderia ter certeza de que não deixou nada de importante para trás._

_No dia que ele se preparou para ir, Hermione se aproximou dele e perguntou se estava tudo bem dela ir com ele. Ele notou um olhar diferente, mas disse que não havia problema nela ir com ele. Eles aparataram na frente da porta e tocaram a campainha. Seu tio Válter abriu a porta, e quando viu quem estava parado ali na frente dele, a cor de seu rosto começou a sumir. Um instante depois tia Petúnia e seu primo Duda vieram da cozinha para ver quem estava à porta. Quando eles viram Harry e Hermione parados ali, foram ficando pálidos. Sua tia rapidamente colocou os braços em volta de Duda para protegê-lo, mesmo que isso fosse meio impossível graças à largura dele._

_Seu tio perguntou o que ele fazia lá. Que eles tinham pensado que estavam completamente livres dele no último ano quando ele se tornou maior de idade. Harry não pode dizer a verdadeira razão para estar lá, então usou a segunda razão como desculpa. Ele precisava ter certeza de que não tinha esquecido nada. Tio Valter disse para ele se apressar, fazer o que tinha que fazer, então ele e Hermione podiam sair da casa. Infelizmente, tio Válter tinha usado um palavreado trouxa muito vulgar para se referir a Hermione, o que fez Harry perder sua calma._

_Em instante, ele estava segurando seu tio na parede com uma mão, e na outra mão sua varinha, apontada perigosamente perto do rosto do tio. Lutando para manter o controle, ele disse a seu tio com sua voz mais fria, que aquela jovem mulher era a bruxa mais brilhante do século, e que ela era sua noiva. Ele disse a seu tio que tinha matado um bruxo muito poderoso para proteger aquela mulher e que se ele não se desculpasse ele teria uma mudança de aparência bem dolorosa. Tio Válter murmurou alguma coisa que pareceu pedidos de desculpas, mas seu tio estava tão assustado que tinha perdido a habilidade de falar._

_Harry usou a oportunidade para falar sobre os anos de frustração que viveu com os Dursleys e disse a eles exatamente o que achava deles. Depois de todo que Harry disse, todos os Dursleys estavam encostados na parede, tremendo de medo. Sabiam que Harry era maior de idade e que podia fazer magia quando quisesse._

_Hermione se aproximou pra ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Ele disse que estava. Ela pôs as mãos no rosto dele, olhou profundamente em seus olhos e deu um imensamente profundo e apaixonado beijo nele só para aumentar a raiva dos Dursleys, especialmente da tia Petúnia. Então ela disse a todos, coma voz firme, que era a vez dela de dar o troco. Harry não podia acreditar na raiva, na fúria e o desprezo vindo de apenas uma mulher. Ele podia ate sentir a raiva radiando de Hermione. Ele nunca soube que ela se sentia assim sobre como os Dursleys tinham cuidado dele, mas isso não devia ser uma surpresa para ele, considerando como ela se importava com ele. Ele também estava surpreso ao descobrir que ela conhecia algumas palavras 'fortes' e que sabia exatamente como usá-las. Ele se perguntou de qual livro ela tinha tirado-as. Quando ela terminou, ela andou até Harry com um sorriso malvado, o qual ele acabou retribuindo e para não se exceder ele colocou a mão atrás do pescoço dela e deu-lhe um beijo. Ela disse que eles deviam ir logo e pegar as coisas dele._

_Abraçados eles subiram até o antigo quarto de Harry, os dois pegaram as coisas que precisaram e deixaram a casa pela última vez. Sua memória final foi dos Dursleys encostados na parede, tremendo de pavor. Ele simplesmente tinha amado tudo isso._

_Tudo agora se virou para a preparação do casamento. Hermione estava realmente agradecida por toda a ajuda que recebeu de seus amigos. Gina e Sra Weasley a ajudaram na busca por um vestido, enquanto Fred e Jorge assistiam Harry comprando a melhor roupa para a cerimônia. Tonks e Luna trabalharam na escolha das roupas das damas de honra._

_Hermione foi até a Sra Weasley um dia e disse a ela que a ajudaria a escolher um vestido no Beco Diagonal. Ela olhou para Hermione curiosa e perguntou por que ela precisava de um vestido novo. Hermione disse a ela que sua madrinha precisava estar com um vestido novo. A Sra weasley não pode acreditar. Ela começou a chorar e deu em Hermione um de seus famosos abraços. Ela estava realmente emocionada e honrada por estar no casamento. _

_Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, até que um dia eles perceberam que eles não tinham um lugar para o casamento. Estavam concentrados em tantas outras coisas que o lugar para o casamento tinha sido apagado se suas mentes. Eles estavam esperando um grande numero de convidados. Iam estar lá todos os seus amigos da escola, professores, aurores, funcionários do ministério, e membros da Ordem. Onde eles conseguiriam um lugar grande o suficiente?_

_Professor Dumbledore parou uma noite para uma visita quando soube do problema deles em conseguir um lugar para o casamento. Ele olhou para os dois, seus olhos brilhando, ele disse a eles que eles sempre tiveram um lugar para o casamento, e que este sempre esteve à disposição. Ele disse a eles que era apenas fazer o casamento no salão principal do castelo de Hogwarts. Eles pensaram um pouco e perceberam que o diretor tinha razão. Era o lugar mais apropriado. Fazer a cerimônia no lugar o qual viveram tanto tempo e se apaixonaram._

_Finalmente, depois de todos os planos e preparação, o dia do casamento chegou. Hermione nunca esteve tão feliz em toda a sua vida. O salão principal estava lindo como o saguão de entrada com rosas vermelhas. Ela pensou que lá teria milhares de rosas. Depois ela descobriu que as flores foram cortesia da professora Sprout._

_Suas damas de honra, Gina, Luna e Tonks, todas lindas com seus vestidos azuis, e Sra Weasley, a madrinha, estava absolutamente bonita no seu vestido longo. Para não ficar diferente, Harry, Neville, Fred e Jorge estavam bem vivos com seus ternos azul escuro. Até Rony, o padrinho, estava muito bonito com seu terno novo._

_A cerimônia foi feita pelo próprio professor Dumbledore. Os dois tinham concordado que quem entraria com Hermione seria Hagrid. Harry e Hermione pediram a ele um dia antes do casamento, e ele ficou tão emocionado que foi preciso de aproximadamente uma hora para fazê-lo parar de chorar. Eles também compraram uma roupa nova para a ocasião e deram a ele._

_Depois da cerimônia e de todas as fotos, veio o que foi a melhor parte do casamento. Havia mesas e mesas com comida deliciosa, cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora, e todos os tipos de sobremesas. Tinha também um lindo bolo de casamento, cortesia da Sra Weasley, Harry e Hermione estavam simplesmente admirados de quantas pessoas foram ao casamento._

_Uma das melhores partes da noite foi quando Hermione jogou o buquê. Todas as bruxas solteiras correram para trás de Hermione. Ficando de costas para elas, Hermione jogou o buquê bem alto. Quando ele finalmente caiu, a sortuda que o pegou foi Luna Lovegood. Que por algum motivo, depois de pegar o buquê, Luna andou até Rony e pegou as mãos dele nas dela. Ele ficou bem vermelho, mas continuou segurando sua mão. Quem diria!?_

_As pessoas realmente se divertiram quando a banda começou a tocar. Eles pareciam mesmo querer dançar. Mesmo que Harry estivesse um pouco preocupado com isso, Hermione o convenceu a dançar com ela. Ela sabia que ele realmente a amava para aceitar aquilo. Ele não era tão mal, mas ele preferia as danças mais lentas. Hermione, pensando nisso, preferia as mais lentas também, por questões obvias._

Sim, Hermione pensou, tudo tinha saído perfeitamente bem, nestes últimos meses.

* * *

**N/A:** Sem erros!? Agradeçam a Lara!... Postando!? Agradeçam a Larissa!... Sim esse nome está atras de mim! A lara super gente boa arrumou o cap pra mim, e a larissa ameaça puxar meu pé enquanto eu estou dormindo se eu nao postar... E eu acabou aki, disperdiçando meu precioso tempo... To zoando, num é nenhum desperdicio! Mas a minha preguiça nao me permite fazer muita coisa... Sabe como é neh: "É pra evitar a fadiga" sim eu sei que chaves jah passou a muito tempo, mas é cultura hehe...

Lara: Vlw msm pessoua! Esse cap tava grande neh? Pelo menos foi uma coisa descente xP... te adoro vey! Bjao!

Larisa: Merlin! Garota vc tah em todas, aki e na floreios! isso pq eu te passo os cap! xD... Bjux


	19. Luademel

Capitulo 19 Lua-de-mel

Hermione foi trazida de volta para o presente pelo som de alguém tossindo muito alto. Ela olhou para cima e viu Harry em pé na sua frente com duas cervejas amanteigada geladas nas mãos.

- Oh, desculpe Harry. Eu estava sonhando acordada com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. - disse Hermione sonhadora.

- Pelo pôr-do-sol eu diria que não tem mais muito tempo. Aliás, aqui está sua cerveja amanteigada Madame. - disse Harry.

- Ah, obrigada, menino. Merlin, eu simplesmente amo ter meu próprio servente. - Hermione disse brincalhona.

- Bem! É só pra isso que sirvo? Um servente? – Harry perguntou fingindo um orgulho ferido.

Hermione olhou para ele com um estranho olhar diabólico disse:

- Bem, entre _outras _coisas.

- Se eu fosse escolher, acho que ficaria com 'entre _outras_ coisas'. - Harry disse sorrindo.

Ele se inclinou e beijou sua nova esposa. Ela colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e ficou algum tempo o beijando de volta, então eles se separaram. Ele se sentou na cadeira assistindo o pôr-do-sol com ela.

- Não é lindo, Harry? – ela perguntou empolgada.

- Sim é lindo, mas não quanto você. - Harry respondeu.

Ela olhou para seu marido, se levantou, e se sentou ao lado dele na cadeira. Ela se aconchegou perto dele e ele pos seus braços em volta dela dando nela um pequeno abraço. Eles ficaram sentados lá apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro até o por do sol acabar.

- Harry, podemos ficar assim para sempre? – Hermione perguntou.

- Se é o que você quer, Hermione. Eu te amo com toda minha alma e minha vida _é _fazer você feliz, - Harry respondeu.

- Me sinto tão segura quando estou assim com você, como se ninguém pudesse me machucar novamente.

- Hermione, e prometi para você, há três dias, que eu te amaria e te protegeria para sempre, e eu pretendo cumprir essa promessa. Ninguém vai te machucar novamente. Se alguém ao menos tentar terá que pagar caro, porque terão que se resolver comigo. - Harry disse muito firme.

Ela olhou para ele e pode ver os olhos dele cheios de emoção. Ela se moveu um pouco e o beijou firmemente. Ele correspondeu ao beijo e apertou mais o abraço. Eles se separaram depois de algum tempo precisando de ar.

- Eu te amo, Sr. Potter. - disse brincalhona.

- Também te amo, Sra. Potter. Sra. Hermione Potter, isso soa bem, você não acha, - Harry perguntou sorrindo para ela.

Retornando o sorriso, ela disse. - Eu acho que isso soa maravilhosamente bem, mas acho que vai levar um tempo pra me acostumar.

Ainda sorrindo para ela, ele concordou, mas então ele notou um olhar de preocupação no rosto dela. Ele estava confuso com o que estava errado.

Ela continuou. - Humm, Harry, eu quase esqueci, tem uma coisa que quero perguntar para você. Eu realmente não queria estragar esse momento, mas e o seu treinamento de auror?

Harry olhou para ela com a boca meio aberta.

- Só você para pensar em estudos numa hora dessas. - Harry disse.

- Ah, Harry! Desculpa, eu não sei o que estava pensando. Você está certo. Podemos pensar nisso depois. - ela disse quase chorando

- Hermione, eu estava brincando. Não fica assim. Não estou chateado por você ter falado nisso. É até bom, porque eu ia falar sobre isso com você de qualquer jeito. Humm, eu mudei de idéia quanto a me tornar um auror, - ele disse

Hermione o olhou chocada.

- Mas, harry, sua notas são mais que suficientes para entrar no programa. Você também tem recomendações da professora McGonagall, Alastor Moody, e professor Dumbledore. É o que você sempre sonhou em fazer, eu não entendo. - disse Hermione meio confusa.

- Eu tenho pensado seriamente há algum tempo. Examinei tudo cuidadosamente varias vezes e continuo com essa mesma conclusão. Eu não quero uma profissão que causa a minha amada esposa qualquer tipo de preocupação ou aborrecimento. Nós dois sabemos que você estaria constantemente aborrecida quando eu voltasse para casa e tivesse que trabalhar toda hora. Você vai aceitar. Não nego isso, eu conheço você bem demais. Agora, eu acho que seria bem melhor, para nós dois, passar nosso tempo apenas administrando nossa fortuna. Nós precisamos nos preparar para o futuro de nossos filhos. - Harry disse.

Hermione sorriu para ele e ficou um pouco vermelha.

- Ah, me desculpe, amor. Eu não queria te deixar embaraçada, mas você vai querer ter filhos, não vai? Eu acho que você daria uma ótima mãe.

- Harry, claro que eu quero ter filhos. Eu sei o quanto você que ter uma família e eu acho que ter seus filhos vai ser o melhor presente que eu posso te dar e, Harry, eu acho que você vai ser um pai maravilhoso. Eu só não sabia que íamos pensar em filhos tão cedo. - ela disse.

Ele sorriu por saber o que ela pensava e ficou e pelo pequeno elogio sobre ele ser um pai maravilhoso tocou fundo. Depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele com um olhar malicioso. Depois de algum tempo se encarando, Hermione finalmente falou,

- Podemos discutir o tamanho da nossa família depois. Agora, acho que devíamos voltar ao momento que estamos. Você sabe, nossa _lua-de-mel_, - Hermione disse com uma totalmente maliciosa.

- Sim, eu não podia concordar mais com você, Sra. Potter. Bem, o sol se foi, o que você sugere? Podemos sair para um jantar, ou passear pela praia com a luz do luar. Humm, isso parece _realmente _legal. Podíamos visitar uma casa noturna, mas você sabe eu não gosto de dançar, a não ser claro que seja uma dança lenta. - ele disse.

Os dois se levantaram da caseira, Hermione fez seu caminho para a porta aberta que levava para dentro da casa de praia.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Potter. Existem varias escolhas. - Hermione disse.

Ela passou pela porta que levava a escura sala de estar. As luzes ainda estavam apagadas de quando eles estavam assistindo o pôr-do-sol. A única luz agora era das estrelas que apareceram e da meia lua que surgiu no céu.

- Harry, eu sei de uma coisa que com certeza vai ter sua aprovação. - Hermione disse com uma voz muito maliciosa.

Ele podia ouvi-la, sabia que ela tinha acabado de passar pela porta, mas não podia vê-la. Estava mais escuro dentro da casa do que fora.

- O que você tem em mente? Sra. Potter? – ele perguntou hesitante.

- Bem, eu pensei em tentar as _outras_ coisas que eu mencionei antes... menino. - ela disse com uma de absoluta malicia.

Harry foi tirado completamente de guarda com as palavras de Hermione, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, algo macio bateu em seu rosto e começou a cair no chão. Ainda com os reflexos rápidos do quadribol, ele pegou seja lá o que fosse, antes que caísse. Ele segurou entre as mãos e com a luz do luar ele percebeu que era a camiseta de Hermione. Ele segurou perto do rosto e sentiu o cheiro, sentindo a combinação de aromas. O shampoo dela, o sabonete, o perfume e tudo o mais que ela usava, que combinados faziam uma essência única, a essência de Hermione, e só ela sabia que efeito aquilo tinha feito nele.

- Hermione, eu pensei que você não queria ter filhos tão cedo. - Harry disse.

- Sim, é verdade eu disse, mas, eu nunca disse que havia algo errado em praticar. - Hermione disse com voz que espessava pura malicia.

Tudo que harry pode fazer foi sacudir a cabeça e sorrir para si mesmo. Depois de todos os anos que eles passaram juntos ela ainda conseguia surpreender ele. Era a mesma jovem a quem, no primeiro ano, ele teve que salvar de um trasgo montanhês. Enfim, esta mesma jovem, que há pouco tempo, lutou ao lado dele, arriscando a própria vida para ajudar a destruir o pior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Seu amor por ela crescia a cada dia que passava, se é que isso era possível. Ele pretendia o resto de sua vida fazendo Hermione feliz e mostrando a ela o quanto a amava. Harry pensou consigo mesmo "Isso vai ser um bom começo". Ele parou um pouco olhando para a linda noite. Encarou as estrelas e a meia lua, mandou um 'obrigado' silencioso por tudo. Harry então entrou na sala de estar e empurrou a porta fechando-a.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, menos uma... de certa forma é triste, mas tambem é aliviante... É o final dessa fic e de AEC (Adolescentes em crise) que eu vou postar agora tambem...

Agora eu quero mandar Bjo! (Coisa de gente raul neh!?)

-Inicialmente a todo mundo q leu

-A todo mundo q deixou review (eu vou listar) Srta Ally, Lara, Mione03, Maia Sorovar, Vaniii, Larissa, e Ro Granger. xD Pq graças a essas pessoas eu terminei a fic

- Ro Granger! Num sei exatamente pq, mas... Eu kero mandar!

-Outro pra Larissa, pq se num fosse ela eu num escrevia e nem postava (é de tanto ela falar no msn) xD... E tbm por estar em todo canto onde as minhas fics, diz ela maravilhosas (eu descordo) estao.

-E outro pra Lara (q o nome tbm é Larissa xD) pq se a historia está legivel, é graças a ela (digo por causa dos erros de digitaçao) Bem, nem toda a fic, o inicio da fic tah toda errada msm...

Agora eu vou nessa pq eu já empolguei xD... Espero q tenham gostado do final...

Bjos, Suzana


End file.
